Crimson mystery
by Black Scorpio X
Summary: Akiko is a girl who loves Vanguard. The card game was the only thing, besides her family, that makes her feel happy. One day, she and her family are moving in another town. A new life will start for her. What will await her? Something good or something bad? Read to find out. Story is better than the summary. Rated T for later chapters.
1. New home, new life, new things

**I present you my first fic about this anime. I'm sorry if there will be errors in the card-games I'll write in the future chapters. If there are, tell me in your reviews. Also, it takes place after the season 2, but with an alternate ending: Aichi kept his Royal Paladin deck.**

* * *

Opening song:** Believe in my Existence **by** JAM Project**

**CHAPTER 1: New home, new life and new things**

Near a house stood three moving trucks and a red car where big cardboard boxes were placed inside. The owners of these boxes won't stay in the habitation next to the vehicles. To the contrary, they're leaving it. The last boxes were put in the car trunk and it was time to leave. The removal men and ex-dwellers of the house closed the trunks of their transports and were about to go in them when something hit the mind of a man aged about the forties with short black greyish hair, lightly tanned skin and chocolate-brown eyes.

"Where's Akiko?" he asked, looking around.

"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen her since breakfast." replied his wife, a woman still in her thirties with long brown hair, pink lips and blue eyes.

A girl who looked like a mini-version of her mom but with the eyes of her dad and shoulder-length hair walked toward them.

"Akiko-Oneechanis in her room." answered the girl pointing to the white windows of their old house with a worried face "She said she doesn't want to leave it."

The dark-haired man sighed tiredly before looking at the woman who felt the same way. One of the workers who saw the preoccupied face of the couple walked closer.

"Is there something wrong, sir?" he asked.

The father sighed again as he looked at the worker.

"No, it's just a girl and her stubborn yet sensible side." he said before telling his daughter to go in the car with her mother and going back in the house he has to leave.

Inside, there was nothing; it was complete emptiness. But nevertheless, he soon arrived in the old room of the girl named Akiko. She was looking through the window of her bedroom that doesn't look like one anymore. Her golden eyes, showing an expression of absentmindedness on her cream-coloured face, were quite matching with her dark reddish crimson hair that ends at the middle of her back. Her left hand was holding a black Vanguard deck box and around her neck was a silvery chain with a golden rectangular locket at the size of a Vanguard card with a light blue Royal-Paladin-logo-shaped crystal on it.

"Akiko, we have to leave now, sweetie." the man told the girl who didn't react to the call "Akiko?"

The dark-haired man walked toward her and gently put his hand on her shoulder which made her yell shortly of surprise and look behind her. She calmed down when she saw the man next to her.

"Oh. Hi, Dad." she said, looking in her father's brown eyes.

"Akiko, we have to leave." her dad told her again "Everyone is waiting for you."

Her expression showed now sadness "I know, but…I have lived eight years of my life in this house…ever since _that day_."

"Eight years…they sure have passed quickly." commented her dad, remembering _that day_ too.

"Yeah." replied the girl.

"I know it pains you to leave the house, but," he showed her a reassuring smile "at least, the kids at school will stop bully you and I've heard that, in the town we will live at, there are trading card shops where Vanguard-players go to."

Now, a happy and excited expression appeared on the redhead's face.

"You're serious? It's not a joke?" she asked.

The dark-haired man chuckled by his eldest daughter's very happy face. When she hears things related to Vanguard, she gets very happy and forgets about negative things happening to her. He thanks whoever has created this game, because it makes his daughter smile, especially a certain card in her deck.

The father and his daughter came out of the house (to everyone's satisfaction) and went in their car where the mother and the little sister are. Everyone fastened their seat-belt and drove to their new home.

* * *

**TWO DAYS LATER**

**Hitsue Junior High School**

"Class, take your seats, please." said Mark Whiting, the Japanese history teacher.

All the students in the classroom did as he told. Among them were Aichi Sendou, Katsumi Morikawa and Yuta Izaki.

"Kids, today, we have a transfer student who will be part of the class so please make her feel welcome in this school and among us." the blonde teacher said with arms wide open before leaving the class for a moment "Behave yourselves while I'm going to get our little Miss Autumn."

When he was out of sight, every student had a question mark above their head: what did Mr. Mark meant by "Miss Autumn"? But then, another question hit the class' minds, notably the boys: how does the "Miss" look like?

"Mark-sensei said "Miss". I hope the girl's pretty." said a boy.

"He also said "autumn"." remarked a girl "I wonder what he meant by that."

After a few minutes of questioning about their mysterious classmate, they saw the silhouette of Mr. Mark and a kid who must me "Miss Autumn" right behind him. They went silent when the teacher returned in the classroom.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, students." he said before walking to his desk, followed by a girl in the school's grey female uniform who stood close to the green chalkboard and the teacher's desk.

She has golden eyes, dark reddish crimson hair that ends at the middle of her back and cream-coloured skin and seemed to be at the same height as Aichi (when Mr. Mark said she was little was really not a joke). For the boys, it was quite a disappointment. They thought she'll be prettier, bustier and, above all, taller; so much for the title of a Miss.

The transfer student took a white chalk near the board and wrote her name on it: AKIKO SUZUKI.

Seeing her first name help the class understand why the teacher said "autumn": Akiko means "autumn child" in Japanese. She looked at the class, bowed lightly and raised her head back up before speaking.

"Hi, as you can see, my name is Akiko Suzuki. It's a pleasure to meet you all." she said with a timid yet gentle smile.

Then, she went to her seat which was the first desk from the fore next to the windows. The lesson began when Mr. Mark asked them to open their history textbook on the pages of the **Battle of Sekigahara**.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

**Miyaji Academy**

A young 10-years-old girl with brown shoulder-length hair and chocolate-brown eyes in the academy's uniform was writing her name on the class' blackboard: MIO SUZUKI.

"My name is Mio Suzuki and it's a pleasure to meet you all. I hope we'll get along." she said as she looked at her classmates and bowed lightly.

Her seat was at the left of Emi Sendou. While the teacher began her lesson, Emi gave a piece of folded paper to Mio. The little transfer student saw that and took the paper before being spotted. She unfolded it and saw a message on it:

"_Do you want to come with us at Card Capital? It's a place where people play Vanguard. My brother and his friends will be there after school."_

Mio looked at the peach-orange-haired girl who looked at her with a smile.

"_Maybe __she__ will be there."_ she thought _"After all, __she__ really loves Vanguard."_

She decided to nod at her, showing that she accepts the offer. The beginning of a friendship is born between them.

* * *

**AFTER SCHOOL**

**Outside Hitsue Junior High School**

Aichi, along with his classmates, Morikawa and Izaki, was about to pass the school gates when suddenly…

"Wait, please!" exclaimed a voice they have heard this morning.

The trio of classmates turned around to see Akiko running toward them, holding her schoolbag in her left hand.

"What do you want, New Girl?" asked Morikawa, impatient to go to Card Capital for proving that he's the best (like usual).

"I…" she was about to say something, but he interrupted her.

"Sorry, but I don't accept love letters. I love someone else and that someone will one day be my girlfriend. Kourin-chan of the Ultra Rare!" he said with a very arrogant tone which made his two companions sweatdrop.

The red-haired girl ignored Morikawa and passed next to him as she walked toward Aichi. Actually, she was talking to the blue-haired boy who was now blushing nervously when her golden eyes looked straight into his blue ones and went to him. She was two steps from him when she spoke.

"What's your name?" she asked him kindly.

The boy shyly looked down "A…Aichi Sen…Sendou."

Akiko giggled "Do you play Vanguard?"

That question made him look back straight into her eyes, but with a more confident expression this time.

"Y…Yes." he answered "We are going to our regular card shop, today. So do you…want to come with us?"

"Sure." she replied.

While walking to their desired location, the group decided to have a conversation.

"So, Akiko, when did you move here?" asked Izaki.

"Two days ago." she answered with a smile "My family and I have still things to put in order before we can call it 'home'."

"Do you have a deck?" asked now Aichi.

Their new female friend stopped for a moment, opened her schoolbag and pulled a black deck box out of it. It proves that she does. The boy-trio was quite curious to see her way of playing. Soon, they entered in Card Capital and were greeted by Misaki, her uncle Shin and the (feline) sub-manager. When they occupied a table for four, Morikawa decided to open his mouth.

"Hey! New Girl, is it your first fight?" he asked with a grin and tone that the two other boys know perfectly.

"Umm…yes, I…well…" she said, a bit confused.

"Then, I, the super-strong Morikawa-sama, will teach you the basics of the game!" he exclaimed (too) proudly "You should know that Aichi became strong thanks to me."

Izaki and Aichi sweatdropped again to their friend's arrogance and they can see that the girl felt the same way. Behind them, Shin and his niece did the same thing.

"Can I see your deck?" she asked with tone a bit more serious than before.

"Uh…sure." replied Morikawa on his guards "Just don't steal my strong cards. They're important to me."

"You're the one to talk." mumbled the brown-haired teen while looking away, remembering the time his friend took Aichi's _Blaster Blade_ from him.

Akiko took his deck and looked at its cards. Her eyes widened with disbelief. If she can say her thoughts out loud, people will hear only two words: TERRIBLY WRONG! With all these grade 3 units in this deck, everything is totally unbalanced; nothing is in harmony; just by looking at it, we can guess that he only cares about prideful power instead of using the help of comrades (units with lower grade); the few grade 1 and 2 units are only for getting to the ultimate level; it's like an Earth with too much Sun. Seeing the expression from her other two new friends, Misaki and the owner of the shop, she could see that they thought the same thing. Only luck can lead him to victory…and it's pretty obvious that the chances are very low.

"_This kind of deck isn't worthy to make me put __her__ in the game."_ she thought as she put a hand on her chest.

"So?" spoke Morikawa to her which made her leave her thoughts.

She gave him back his deck, looked at Aichi directly again. She can see that his eyes were truthful and show faith in his comrades and care for them, the rank is not important. Those eyes are the ones she wants everyone to have…just like the ones the boys she had met three years ago had.

"Can I see yours?" she asked, extending her hand to him.

"Oh…Uh…S-sure." he stuttered before taking his deck and handing it to her.

Her eyes viewed his cards with interest and she was more interested when she saw his _Blaster Blade_.

"_A Blaster Blade…that's incredible."_ she thought with a smile and the same hand on her chest again _"Yes, it will be worthwhile."_

The redhead handed the Royal-Paladin deck back to Aichi.

"Would you like to fight me?" she asked kindly.

Aichi showed a very happy expression "Y-Yes, I would love to."

Akiko couldn't help but giggle to the blue-haired boy's innocence.

"W-Wait a minute! I said that **I** will teach her the rules! So she'll fight **me**!" exclaimed Morikawa to Aichi, pointing a defiant index finger at their new friend "As your teacher, you have to obey!"

"STOP YOUR YELLINGS!" said Misaki with an intimidated face and loud-enough tone to make the boys close their mouth with fear.

"I…I'm sorry." Morikawa said.

While the braggart was distracted, Akiko and Aichi have already put a face-down card on the Vanguard circle of their field. Then, she took a golden rectangular locket at the size of a Vanguard card with a light blue Royal-Paladin-logo-shaped crystal on it from under her uniform and attached to her neck by a silvery chain. She opened it to reveal a face-down Vanguard card inside. Carefully trying to hide its revealing side, she put it in her deck and shuffled it. When she has finished, the two cardfighters put their deck in the deck-zone, drew five cards, redrew and shuffled it again.

"Are you ready?" she asked with fortitude.

"Yeah." he replied with a nod and the same tone as her "Now, imagine that we're…"

"…spirits in a world similar to Earth called Cray." the transfer student completed the sentence as if it was the most obvious thing in the world "We have two powers: '**Call**' and '**Ride**'. '**Call**' is for the units in the rear-guard circles and '**Ride**' is for the Vanguard."

That's a surprise for the three boys (Morikawa has returned his attention to the fighters, upset that he couldn't show how "powerful" he is).

"Akiko-chan, you said that as if you've had a Vanguard-fight before." remarked Aichi.

"That's because I did." said his opponent.

"HUH? But you said that it's your first fight!" remarked Morikawa too.

"I was about to clarify that it's my first fight in this town, but you interrupted Me." she explained.

The idiot (A/N: you, reader(s), know that I'm right about it) grumbled unhappily while the cardfight began.

"Stand up, Vanguard!" said the blue-haired boy when he showed the face of his card "Barcgal **(POW: 4000)**!"

"Stand up, _my_ Vanguard." she said while doing the same thing "Bluegal **(POW: 4000)**!"

**BATTLE BEGINS!**

The two fighters appeared in a dark forest with countless trees around the field, a starless night sky, dark clouds and brightly white moons of Cray in spiritual form. Aichi became a mechanical-looking dog holding a sword in its mouth while Akiko turned into a blue and white dog with silver amour on its legs.

"Oh! A Royal Paladin unit! You're using the same clan as me. Am I right?" asked Aichi through his Vanguard's unit.

"Don't judge with conclusions." talked back Akiko while adding something in her mind _"Because it's not a 100% Royal Paladin deck…"_

"I'll go first." she said before drawing and looking at her hand "I ride Soul Guiding Elf **(POW: 7000)**!"

Her Vanguard was changed from a dog to a female elf with long pink hair, a blue soldier uniform and a sword in in her hands.

"I use Bluegal's skill to move him in the rear row's left and I call Dream Painter **(POW: 6000)**!"

A boy with elf-like ears, metallic fairy-like wings, green short-sleeved jacket, green hat, short brown pants and some kind of staff in his hands stood in front of the High Beast. Then, Akiko put a Royal Paladin unit in the Vanguard's soul.

"That's _Dream Painter_'s skill: when he's in the Vanguard or Rear-Guard circle, if the Vanguard is a Royal Paladin, I can put a Royal Paladin unit from my hand to its soul." she explained "And that's the end of my turn."

"Okay. It's my turn now." Aichi said as he drew "I ride Little Sage, Marron **(POW: 8000)** and use Barcgal's skill to move him to the front row and Flogal **(POW: 5000) **from my deck to a rear-circle and I call Wingal **(POW: 6000)**"

Now, his Vanguard was a boy with short blond hair, red glasses, a blue hat and a red book under his arm in a blue and white outfit, Barcgal was at his left side, a pink female dog was behind the robotic dog and behind the kid was a blue and white one with a red scarf and blue bat-wings as ears. Aichi shuffled his deck again and returned it back on the Deck Zone. Then, he put his Vanguard and Wingal to rest.

"I attack your Vanguard with Marron boosted by Wingal **(POW: 8000+6000=14000)**" he declared.

"No guard." the redhead replied.

"Drive trigger check!" Aichi look at the top card of his deck and showed it to his opponent before putting it in his hand "Stand trigger. I give all the effects to Barcgal **(POW: 4000+5000=9000)**."

Marron hit Soul Guiding Elf directly.

"Damage trigger check!" Akiko did the same thing Aichi did before the attack "No trigger."

She put the card in the Damage Zone.

"Lastly, I give Flogal's power to Barcgal **(POW: 9000+5000=14000)** and he attacks your Vanguard."

"No guard."

Barcgal hit her Vanguard directly too.

"Damage trigger check!" she looked at the top card of the deck "No trigger."

Another card was sent to the Damage Zone.

"My turn is over." said her opponent.

She nodded "I draw!"

She has now four cards in her hands and tries to choose wisely which strategy is better to use.

"I ride Conjurer Mithril **(POW: 7000)**." she said as she put the chosen card on her Vanguard circle.

A male elf in blue and grey clothes with pointy ears, blond hair and red marks under his eyes holding a silver staff decorated by a blue gem in his hands replaced the former Vanguard.

"I activate his skill: when this unit is placed on a Vanguard circle or Rear-Guard circle, I reveal the top card of my deck. If that card is a grade 1 or grade 2 Royal Paladin unit, I can call it to a Rear-Guard circle, if not, I shuffle my deck." Akiko explained before doing the card's instructions "I call Starlight Unicorn **(POW: 6000)**."

Behind her Mithril, a unicorn with golden accessories, a long golden horn and colourful mane and tail stood.

"I activate Unicorn's skill to raise my Bluegal's power by 2000 **(POW: 4000+2000=6000)**. Also, I use Dream Painter's skill again: I put a Royal Paladin unit from my hand to my Vanguard's soul. "

"_What will she do with soulcharging her Vanguard?" _thought Aichi on his guards.

"With a boost from Bluegal, Dream Painter **(POW: 6000+6000=12000)** attack Marron." declared Akiko as she put her two units to rest.

"No guard." declared Aichi.

Dream Painter hit Marron directly.

"Damage trigger check!" he looked at his deck's top card "No trigger."

A card was sent to his Damage Zone.

"Next, I attack your Vanguard again with Conjurer Mithril boosted by Unicorn **(POW: 7000+6000=13000)**."

"I guard with Epona **(SLD: 10000)**." her opponent said, showing a kid in blue insect-looking armour riding a golden flying bug.

"Drive trigger check!" Akiko looked at the top of her deck "Trigger activated: Draw trigger!"

Aichi gasped with surprise while she smiles. That means…

"I give the 5000 power to my Vanguard **(POW: 13000+5000=18000) **and I draw a Card." she told.

Her Vanguard beat the defender **(POW: 18000-10000=8000)** and hit Aichi's Vanguard.

"Damage check!" the blue-haired boy looked "No trigger."

The two opponents are now at a tie.

"That's the end of my turn, Aichi." she said.

"Good. I stand and draw!" he began his turn

Two seconds later, three boys of the same age entered the shop, the one on the left has glasses, the other on the right has a little brown-haired ponytail at the top of his head and the last one is a grade-school boy with high black spiky hair who seems to be the leader.

"Hello, everyone!" the boy with spiky hair said "Is Onii-san here?"

"Yeah, right now he's having a Vanguard fight with someone." informed the manager, pointing to Aichi's table.

The little boy trio looked at the pointed direction and saw the blue-haired boy, turning their back to them, fighting against someone in a grey female uniform that seems to be from his school with dark reddish crimson hair that ends at the middle of her back and golden eyes. Who is Aichi fighting with? They walked closer to find out.

"Hi, Aichi-Oniisan." exclaimed the leader which made the concerned one leaving his eyes from his hand to him.

"Oh, it's Kamui-kun." he said.

The redhead left eye-contact with her cards too to see the three kids walking toward them.

"Guys, I would like to present you Akiko Suzuki. She's a transfer student in my class." Aichi introduced his new classmate to the younger boys "Akiko-chan, this is Kamui Katsuragi and these two are his friends, the one with glasses is Reiji and the other is Eiji (A/N: I think ^v^')."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." said Akiko with a smile.

"Yeah, same for us." replied Kamui.

"The friends of Kamui the Great are our friends, too." said Reiji.

"FOKOFT (**F**riends **o**f **K**amui are **O**ur **F**riends **T**oo), yo!" said Eiji.

A question mark appeared above her head for a few seconds before understanding "Oh! You're using initials."

"RA (**R**ight **A**nswer), yo!" the boy replied with a grin.

Akiko couldn't help but giggle by the way the boy was talking.

"See Makemi (Lose-mi, "Make" means "Lose" or something like it in Japanese), she knows what Eiji is talking because she, compared to you, has a brain." said Kamui.

"Why you little brat!" yelled Morikawa to the kid "I've already told you! It's Katsumi! KA-TSU-MI!"

"SHUT UP!" said Misaki loudly again with the same effects.

"S-Sorry about it." they said with a fearful tone.

Soon, Kamui looked around "Is Emi-san with you, Onii-san?"

"Uh…no, sorry about It." apologized Aichi which made the kid look down with depression.

Akiko thought about it for a moment before talking "Aichi?"

"Yes? What is it?" he asked to her.

"Is that kid your little brother?" she asked back.

"Um…actually no, but for some reason, he calls me by that title ever since our first Vanguard battle." answered her opponent "Eventually, I got used to it."

The girl giggled again and her expression turned softly sad when she said: "You might think that I'm weird, but I think it is sweet being treated like a relative by someone who isn't part of your family tree…really."

Seeing her soft yet sad face, they decided not to talk about it. Then, Kamui opened his mouth when he remembered the other reason he went to the table.

"Why don't we jump from one target to another?" he suggested.

"You mean _jump from one subject to another_." corrected Misaki while reading her book and occupying the counter.

Kamui ignored the remark "So? How far did you guys go?"

He looked at the two players' results.

**Aichi  
****Cards in hand: 5  
Vanguard: Little Sage, Marron  
Cards in soul: 0  
Rear-guard(s): Barcgal, Flogal and Wingal  
Damage(s): 2**

**Akiko  
****Cards in hand: 3  
Vanguard: Conjurer Mithril  
Cards in soul: 3  
Rear-guard(s): Dream Painter, Bluegal and Starlight Unicorn  
Damage(s): 2**

"It seems that we've missed a bit of the beginning," he said "but that doesn't mean that we have missed the real battle."

"You're totally right, Kamui the Great." agreed Reiji.

"KTR (**K**amui is **T**otally **R**ight), yo!" said Eiji.

"Okay. I think it was my turn." murmured Aichi before looking back at his hand and the card he has drew a few minutes ago.

The sight of his drawn card made his eyes slightly widen and a smile appear on his face: it's _that_ card. His eyes met the golden ones of Akiko and she could see something shine in them. The rest of the group knows that face. It's time to ride him!

"Stand up, my avatar!" the blue-haired boy said proudly and bravely as he raised his card in the air before putting it on the Vanguard circle "I ride Blaster Blade **(POW: 9000)**!"

Little sage Marron was surrounded by bright blue light before letting place to Blaster Blade. Akiko could imagine it: a noble warrior with jungle-green eyes showing determination to protect and help others in blue and white armour and dark-blue suit while holding his white and blue long sword, ready to fight. She couldn't help but feeling excitedly happy about this fight and her heart beat lightly faster.

"I use Blaster Blade's counterblast." said Aichi while turning his two damage-cards face down "By paying the cost, I retire your Dream Painter!"

The blue knight plunged his sword in the ground and blue lighting went out of it to pass through the ground and hit the little painter. Akiko took the unit and put it in the Drop Zone.

"_Good. Now, her strategy has been taken out."_ he thought with confidence "Also, I call Knight of Silence, Gallatin **(POW: 10000)**!"

At the right side of Blaster Blade, a ninja-looking swordsman with purple hair and a red blindfold over his eyes stood. Aichi began his Battle Phase.

"With a boost from Flogal, Barcgal attack your vanguard!" he said.

"No guard." the redhead replied.

Her Vanguard received the hit.

"Damage trigger check." she looked "No trigger."

She sent the card to the Damage Zone.

"What is wrong with you?" exclaimed Morikawa at her way of playing "You're letting your opponent giving you more damage and what's worse, you're not even using any Grade 3 units!"

His comrades sweatdropped or made a face. Akiko didn't bother looking at him or listening to his rude words. She wasn't in the normal world anymore, but in the Vanguard world. Every part of her body, mind and spirit were there.

"Don't listen to that jerk, Akiko-san!" said Kamui, trying to defend their new friend "I bet you must have a strategy in mind with those damages."

She didn't move. Only the sound of her breath and the movement of her eyelids prove that she's still alive. However, her face shows determination and courage to face something dangerous. Suddenly, the shop's automatic doors opened to let passage to three girls of Miyaji Academy. The one in the middle has orange-peach hair and blue eyes; the left one has long dark hair and purple eyes and the last one of them on the right has brown shoulder-length hair and chocolate-brown eyes.

"Hello, everyone." said the one in the middle which made everyone notice them, especially Kamui, Aichi and Akiko.

"E…Emi-san!" he exclaimed with shyness before rushing toward the girl-trio "H-Hi, E…Emi-san. I'm ha…happy to see you here! And…And…I see that you have brought a new…new friend."

Emi giggled before introducing everyone "Guys, I would like to present you…"

"Mio?" said Akiko, surprised to see the brunette here.

The group looked at Aichi's opponent, and then at the young girl whose name is Mio.

"Akiko-chan, you know this girl?" Aichi asked, forgetting for a moment the battle.

"Yes. In fact, she's my little sister." the redhead answered.

"LITTLE SISTER?" they repeated in unison.

Ignoring the attention she has brought in the place, Mio walked toward the battle and looked at the results. Aichi's Blaster Blade caught more the attention than the rest. Then, she looked at Akiko

"Onee-chan, you haven't put her on the game yet?" she asked to her older sibling.

"Not yet." her sister replied "But maybe soon."

The brunette stood silent while watching the battle. Her sister needs to concentrate. To her, Vanguard was a part of her life. When she plays it, she's happy. However, this fight with the blue-haired boy made Akiko happier than the other times.

The others have heard the very short conversation and were curious: who is the "her" they were talking about?

"Hey, kid!" Morikawa called Mio to make her notice him "What kind of card is "her"?"

Mio stayed silent and stared at his face for a moment before speaking while pointing her finger at him "You're ugly."

"WHAT?" he exclaimed angrily as Kamui and his gang restrained themselves to laugh.

"You heard me." replied the brunette "You're one big and UGLY guy."

Unable to hold back any longer, Kamui and the two other boys laughed loudly.

"HAHAHA! I CAN'T BELIVE SHE SAID IT! HAHAHA! I LIKE HER ALREADY!" said the dark-haired kid between his uncontrollable laugh.

"Me…Me too…Kamui…the Great" Reiji tried to say.

"LH…T (**L**ike **H**er **T**oo), yo…" Eiji did the same.

Morikawa growled with anger.

"QUIET!" yelled Misaki, almost at the verge to go on rampage-mode.

Immediately, they stopped what they were doing a few seconds ago.

"S-Sorry." the concerned ones apologized.

During the explosion of noises, Akiko had guarded herself with Epona and Flogal **(SLD: 10000)** **(SLD: 10000+10000=20000) **when Aichi attacked with Blaster Blade boosted by Wingal **(POW: 9000+6000+4000(bonus) =19000)**. During the drive trigger check, he got a critical trigger and gave all the effects to Gallatin who hasn't attacked yet **(POW: 10000=5000=15000, CRITICAL: 1+1=2)**. His avatar didn't give a hit. Next was Gallatin's turn. Seeing that there's only one card in her hand, she decided not to guard and received two damages. During her two damage trigger checks, she has luckily drawn an Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine who has a Heal trigger. It means that one of her damages is taken out of the Damage zone. That's the end of Aichi's turn.

"I stand and draw!" said Akiko as she drew the next card.

When she looked at it, her eyes widen lightly for a moment before sweetly softening with a little smile (kind of like Misaki when she had drawn Goddess of the Full Moon, Tsukuyomi in episode 29). That face, Mio has seen it on her sister many times. When the redhead makes that expression, it means only one thing: she has drawn her. Akiko looked back at Aichi, her gentle expression still on her face. She closed her eyes and took a deep calm breath and let go of the pressure around her.

"Being of darkness, you hide in the shadows, waiting to catch your preys in your shadowy traps. Now is the time to leave the dark world you once knew so that you can fight beside your allies." she said with an almost-soft murmur before putting the card on the Vanguard circle with confidence "Stand on the battlefield, my guardian angel! I ride Shadow Hunter, Melaine **(POW: 9000)**!"

In their imagination, Conjurer Mithril was enveloped in darkness. The shadows took the shape of a sphere and slowly faded to reveal the new unit on the field. It was woman around the twenties in skinny sleeveless turtleneck black jumpsuit, strapless black armour with m-shaped top starting from her breast and ending at her knees in the form of a three-pointed star and has silver on the armour's edges; her long shoulder-armours were black with silver on the edges too; she has long fingerless black gloves that ends at the two thirds of her upper arms with golden lozenge-shaped gem on her elbows with silver outline; her low-heeled black boots have silver outsole, silver on the edge and golden lozenge-shaped gem on her knees with silver outline and a long jagged black ribbon was tied around her hair that ends at her waist and made a high ponytail while the tips end at the middle of her neck. It surprised the group that she was a Shadow Paladin, but the most surprising was that her hair is a dark reddish crimson and when she opened her eyes, they saw (imagined) sharp golden ones. Melaine looks so much like Akiko that we would think that she's her more mature, more serious and older (and more frightfully intimidating) self (A/N: It's not like Blaster Blade with Aichi's haircut).

"_I've never seen this unit in the Shadow Paladin before._" thought Aichi with astonishment.

"I hope you're ready to face against the mistress of shadows, Aichi." said his opponent with confident "Because she's merciless when she fights her enemies."

The battle was just starting.

TO BE CONTINUED  
**Please review.**

Ending song: **Bad Apple** by **Touhou **(Japanese dub)/ **Christina Vee** (English dub)

* * *

_For those who want to know, Akiko, Mio, their parents and Melaine are my OCs. You must wonder why Akiko has a Shadow Paladin unit in a Royal Paladin deck. The answer will be in the later chapters. _

_Information about Shadow Hunter, Melaine  
_Japanese: シャド · ハンター, メレイン  
Phonetic: Shadō • Hantā, Merein  
Unit: Normal Unit  
Grade: 2  
Skill: Intercept  
Power: 9000  
Shield: 5000  
Critical: 1  
Nation: United Sanctuary  
Clan: Shadow Paladin  
Race: Human  
Trigger: None

Flavour: _The shadows are my trusted friends since I was born._

Card effect(s)  
**AUTO**: [Counterblast (3)] when this unit is on the Vanguard or Rear-guard circle, you may pay the cost. If you do, retire the units from the front-row of your opponent's rear-guard.  
**CONT**: [V-circle] during your turn, this unit gets POW+2000 for each card in the soul.


	2. Welcome to the group

**Here is the second chapter of **Crimson mystery**. Enjoy.**

* * *

Opening song: Believe in my Existence by JAM Project

**Chapter 2: Welcome to the group**

On the battlefield, the winds blew softly as Blaster Blade and his friends glared at Shadow Hunter and her allies. Meanwhile, in the real world, Aichi and Akiko did the same thing. Since it's still her turn, Aichi can't do anything but guarding and hoping that she won't draw triggers.

"I use Melaine's counterblast." The redhead said as she turned three damage-cards face down "By paying the cost, I retire your Gallatin and your Barcgal."

A ball of shadow formed in each of Shadow Hunter's hand. When they were of good size, she threw them to the ground near the two units of the front-row's rear-guards. Then, they disappeared in the ground before growing bigger under the chosen units' feet. Suddenly, the two growing black circles started to darkly shine as many creepy and shadowy hands emerged of them, trying to pull Aichi's units in the bottomless darkness. Gallatin and Barcgal struggled, but in less than 8 seconds, they disappeared in the dark dimensions. They were sent to the Drop zone as the black ones closed themselves and disappeared without leaving any trace.

"I call High-Dog Breeder, Ceylan **(POW: 8000)**." declared Akiko as a man with short pale bluish white hair and tanned skin in a blue sleeveless top, white tight pants with blue line on the sides, blue and white boots, blue headband and orange gloves appeared next to Melaine.

"Also, I use his counterblast, Starlight Unicorn's and Melaine's skill." she continued while the fourth and last of her damage-cards "By paying the cost, I choose one of my Royal Paladin High-Beast and give POW+4000 to it. The one I pick is Starlight Unicorn **(POW: 6000+4000=10000)** and with its skill, I give the extra power to Bluegal **(POW: 4000+2000=6000)**. Finally, my Shadow Hunter gets POW+2000 for each card in her soul."

"_So that's what all those soulcharges were for!"_ thought Aichi.

"Since Melaine has four cards in her soul, she gets POW+8000 **(POW: 9000+8000=17000)**.

Then, the Battle phase began.

"With a boost from Bluegal, Ceylan **(POW: 8000+6000=14000) **attacks your Vanguard!" the redhead declared.

"No guard." replied Aichi.

Ceylan hit Blaster Blade directly.

"Damage trigger check." he looked "No trigger."

That makes three damages.

"Lastly, boosted by Starlight Unicorn, Melaine **(POW: 17000+10000=27000)** attacks Blaster Blade!" Akiko said "Sent your preys in the world of darkness with your power!"

"Incredible! 27000 POW! That's a lot of power!" exclaimed Izaki.

"Hmm, yeah, not bad for a little Grade 2." said Morikawa with a slight interest in it which made the others sweatdropped and make a face before looking back at the game.

"Not only she's powerful, but scary too." commented Reiji with awe "That's Girl Power, alright."

"GPSPU (**G**irl **P**ower **S**cary **P**owerful **U**nit), yo!" said Eiji, feeling the same.

"Well I think she's quite pretty." replied Mai, the dark-haired girl with purple eyes.

"HUH?" the sound came out of the boys' mouth.

"I mean she looks like Akiko-chan and her outfit is so cute, even though she's wearing too much black." she said.

"If that's Akiko-san's future self, then I don't want to dress with her." said Kamui, trying not to show fear in front of his dream girl.

"It's _mess with_, not _dress with_." corrected Misaki again.

While the group was talking about Melaine, the redhead huntress rushed toward the blue knight with a shadowy ball in her right hand, ready to damage.

"I guard with Llew and Flogal **(SLD: 10000+10000=20000)**!" exclaimed Aichi as Flogal and a teenage boy with short blond hair and a white sticking-plaster on the bridge of his nose in futuristic clothes and armour protected the blue knight.

"Drive trigger check." his opponent looked "Trigger activated: Critical trigger!"

"Oh, no!" said the blue-haired boy.

"That's right: I give all the effects to my Vanguard **(POW: 27000+5000=32000, CRITICAL: 1+1=2)**." replied Akiko.

The two defenders were immediately sent to the drop zone **(POW: 32000-20000=12000)**, but Melaine has still enough power to damage Aichi's Vanguard. She threw her shadow ball, which was smaller due to its energy lowering, and it inflicted great pain to Blaster Blade.

"Damage trigger check." Aichi looked at the two cards on top of his deck "First check: no trigger; Second check: no trigger."

That makes five damages.

"Wow, Akiko-chan. You're really good." complimented her opponent "You were a little shy when you have entered in our class, but now, you're strong and confident. I wonder who had taught you to play Vanguard."

The last sentence made the same softly sad expression appeared on the redhead's face again. Those few words brought her back good unforgotten memories of her old town.

* * *

_It was when she was in Elementary school. She was in some place, covered in bruises and white sticking-plaster, with a little group of older kids who were teaching her how to play the card game. They were her very first friends. Even if they were Junior High scholars, they accepted her in the group. _

"_You have improved quite a lot, Akiko-chan." complimented a boy in the group who was playing Vanguard with her. _

"_Uh, really?" the redhead asked with shyness and a little voice. _

"_Yeah, if you had drawn a Stand or a Critical trigger during your last battle phase, you would have given me the two damages you needed to defeat Me." the boy explained. _

_Akiko innocently giggled as she blushed lightly. _

"_Would you like to be part of our team?" asked a boy taller than the first one. _

"_Eh? You want me to join?" she asked, surprised while pointing at her "But…you guys are already a team of three. Also…I'm not strong enough and I might lead the team to lose." _

"_Don't say such nonsense!" exclaimed the taller boy with a loud and grave voice that made her tremble with fear. _

_Seeing the distress on her face made him immediately lose his anger "S-Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." _

_Akiko calmed down too "I-It's okay." _

"_Good. Anyway, what I wanted to say is that you don't need to worry about it: our team isn't very strong, but we still enjoy playing. That's the most important thing you must remember. Get it?" he said, looking kindly at her. _

_The redhead was silent for a moment before shyly nodding. To that innocent gesture, the two boys laughed. _

"_You'll be fine, Akiko-chan." reassured the younger one with a happy smile "You almost have beaten me and it proves that you're on a good start." _

_The door of the place opened to reveal a boy of the same age as the Junior High scholars. _

"_Okay, everyone, I've got our juice boxes." said the boy at the door, showing little cartons in his arms. _

_The two other boys and Akiko walked to the one holding their favourite drinks. _

_Akiko and the boy who had bought the drinks got the apple juice, the taller one has the melon juice and the other one has the grape juice. _

"_So? Will my little sister be part of the team?" asked the last one of the boy while drinking their beverage. _

"_Hey, it's not because she has the same hair colour as you that means she's your relative." said the tall boy. _

"_And if we take closer attention to it, we can see that her hair is of a little darker shade of red than yours." added the boy with the grape juice. _

"_What so wrong with calling Akiko-chan my little sister? I've always wanted to be a big brother." the last boy said. _

_The other boys sighed with amusement while rolling their eyes. _

"_Anyway, back to the topic." the first boy make them remember the real subject "So, Akiko-chan? Will you join the team?" _

_Akiko was silent for a moment, thoughtful. Finally, under three pairs of impatient eyes, she gave her answer: yes. To that simple word, the three boys' smile grew bigger as they yelled victory cries and showed their fist in the air. The girl smiled more too to her friends' reaction. Soon, they returned to a bit of serious and looked at her again._

"_Akiko Suzuki," the first boy said her full name as he extended his hand to her "Welcome to Team…"_

* * *

"AKIKO-ONEECHAN!" yelled a young feminine voice that made the redhead coming back to herself.

She looked next to her and saw her little sister with a worried expression on her little face. Her golden eyes looked around and she remembered where she was. She was at Card Capital, a Vanguard card shop, and she was fighting with Aichi Sendou, her classmate.

"S-Sorry, my thoughts were somewhere else." said Akiko.

"Was it about them again?" her little sister asked and was answered by a sad nod.

The others were more and more curious about those two siblings just by hearing their words. Aichi was too, but his opponent's miserable face was more important.

"I-It's my turn now. I stand and draw." said Aichi, trying to make her feel less depressed about whatever she was thinking "Enter the fray! I ride the King of Knights, Alfred **(POW: 10000)**!"

On the battlefield, Blaster Blade pointed his sword in the air and a blue lightning struck him to show a man with red eyes and cream-coloured skin in a blue suit, white and golden armour with a red gem on the chest, blue capes, white armoured gloves, white high-heeled goblin shoes and a white headwear, riding a midnight-blue horse with red eyes and a mane of fire.

"Also, I call the Knight of Truth, Gordon **(POW: 8000)**!" the blue haired put a unit at the left side of the king.

There stood a man in purple and saffron-coloured clothes and silver and aqua-blue armour that looked like a mix of 18th century's clothes and medieval time's armour with saffron-coloured ribbons attached to them; his mid-back-length sand-coloured hair was tied in a low ponytail by a saffron-coloured ribbon and his long bangs were pulled to the behind of his head like a hedgehog.

"I activate Alfred's Counterblast: I turned three of my damages face down and I can call a Grade 2 or less Royal Paladin unit to the Rear-guard circle and shuffle my deck." Akiko's opponent explained and did all the unit told him "I superior call the Knight of Loyalty, Bedivere **(POW: 9000)**!"

A man with dark blue hair tied in a high messy ponytail in silver armour, black suit, black and orange cape, holding two swords in his hands, appeared at the right side of Alfred.

"Also, Alfred has a skill: when he's in the Vanguard circle, he gets POW+2000 for each Royal Paladin in the Rear-guard circles." he said "Right now, there are four Royal Paladin units in the Rear-guard, which makes POW+8000 **(POW: 10000+8000=18000)**!"

It was time for attacking!

"I attack your Vanguard with Alfred!" declared Aichi.

Lionmane Stallion (Alfred's horse) galloped toward the Shadow Hunter (huntress) with the king of all knights on its back.

With the little time she got, Akiko thought of all possibilities to save herself from losing, but there wasn't any: if Alfred draws a Critical trigger during his Twin Drive check, she can guard her Vanguard with Llew, the only card in her hand, and the intercept of Ceylan **(SLD: 5000)**, but that means that she can't defense against the two other knights that haven't attacked yet and if Aichi's Vanguard draw two triggers, her defense won't be powerful enough to protect her. She has no choice. Aichi saw that too. Mio looked at her older sibling with a sad and worried expression.

"Akiko-Oneechan" she murmured.

"No…No guard." almost-stuttered the redhead with a hint of sadness in her voice, looking down with her bangs covering her eyes.

"Twin drive…First check: no trigger," said Aichi, looking at the first card on top of his deck.

With pain in her heart, she imagined the horrible scene: Melaine has no one to help her and she couldn't run away; Alfred, on his studhorse, raised his sword in the air, ready to attack the opponent in front of him.

"Second check: Heal trigger!" that was Aichi's last draw.

Hearing the chosen trigger made Akiko looked up with a surprised gasp and widened eyes, but a little relieved smile appeared on her face.

"I give all the effects to Gordon **(POW: 8000+5000=13000)** and I recover one damage!" declared her opponent.

Alfred has damaged her Vanguard with his huge sword but Melaine is still on her two feet.

"Damage trigger check!" she said "No trigger."

Only one more and she'll lose.

"_Good."_ thought Aichi with satisfaction _"I'm almost there."_

"Boosted by Flogal, Bedivere **(POW: 9000+5000=14000)** attacks your Melaine." he declared again.

"I guard with Llew!" Akiko said.

The attack didn't go through **(POW: 14000-10000=4000)**.

"Then, I attack with Gordon!"

"I intercept with Ceylan." the dog breeder guarded her Vanguard and the attack didn't work **(POW: 13000-5000=8000)**.

"I end my turn." said Aichi, luckless that he has done a single damage _"But her hand is close to 0, so I can give the last damage at my next turn." _

"I stand and draw!" the redhead announced before murmuring "I'm sorry, but I have to. Please forgive me."

"Majestic creature who rules and controls the skies, strike the battlefield with your divine power!" she said before putting the card on the Vanguard circle "I ride Holy Disaster Dragon **(POW: 10000)**!"

Dark tick clouds covered the starry night-sky as the sound of thunder was heard. Suddenly, a white lighting came out and struck Melaine. Two seconds later, the light began to have the form of a gigantic being. A pair of huge wings deployed from it and the radiance faded to reveal a powder-blue, electric-blue and golden armoured dragon with white skin, white pointy fingers, a long white tail with powder-blue, electric-blue and golden on the end of it, powder-blue-coloured head with sharp teeth and crystal-blue, steel-blue and golden wings.

"Finally she put a Grade 3 in the game!" commented Morikawa with impatience while the others made the same face from before.

"Is he always like this?" whispered Mio to the others.

"You have no idea." answered Kamui, weary.

"The Grade 3's are the reason why he is called Makemi." added Reiji with the same feeling.

"G3ARWHISMM (**G**rade **3**'s **A**re **R**eason **W**hy **H**e **I**s **M**ake-**M**i), yo." said Eiji wearily too.

"I move Bluegal to the front row and I use my Starlight Unicorn's skill again to add POW+2000 to him **(POW: 4000+2000=6000)**." said Akiko "Now, boosted by Unicorn, Holy Disaster Dragon **(POW: 10000+6000=16000)** attacks Alfred!"

"I guard with Wingal and Elaine **(SLD: 5000+10000=15000)**!" replied Aichi.

A Wingal and a female elf with fern-green hair tied in four low ponytails that end at her ankles, an oval-shaped ruby on her forehead and between her blue eyes, pink lips, gold-made bracelets around her wrists and upper arms and a gold-made headband around her head, wearing a celeste-blue mini dress with ruffles, sandals and celeste-blue leg-warmers at the level of the legs' mid-section appeared in the Guard zone.

"Twin Drive! First check: Draw trigger!" said his opponent "I give the POW+5000 to Bluegal **(POW: 6000+5000=11000)** and I draw another card. Second check: Draw trigger again!"

"Double trigger?" exclaimed Aichi with surprise.

"I'll give the other POW+5000 to Bluegal **(POW: 11000+5000=16000)** and draw a card again." told Akiko with determination.

Throwing a thunderbolt at the protectors, the dragon destroyed them. However the attack wasn't strong enough to damage the king **(POW: 16000-15000=1000)**.

"_With the four cards in her hand, she can now protect herself."_ thought Aichi, feeling luckless again.

"Now, I attack with Bluegal!" declared Akiko.

Her opponent has only two cards left in his hand. He may defend or not which will make one damage for him. At his turn, she can guard with the cards she held in her hand. With Alfred's skill and twin drive, she has to be more careful with the cards she'll use and the ones the blue-haired boy will draw.

"No guard." replied Aichi.

With its teeth and claws, Bluegal attacked Alfred.

"Damage trigger check!" Aichi looked "Critical trigger!"

"However, Bluegal was my last attacker, so the trigger is unnecessary." informed the redhead.

The trigger-card went to the Damage zone and the two opponents were at a tie again.

"Man! He's so unlucky: picking a Critical now." said Izaki.

"That's the end of my turn." said Akiko.

Aichi nodded "I stand and draw."

With the one of his three cards, he can complete Alfred's skill. With the twin drive, maybe he can give the last damage.

"I call Little Sage, Marron." he said as he put the unit in the free Rear-guard circle "Now that there are five Royal-Paladins in the Rear-guard circles, Alfred gets POW+10000 **(POW: 10000+10000=20000)**!"

"_I half-expected that he'll complete his skill."_ thought the redhead on her guards.

"I attack Holy Disaster Dragon with Alfred!" declared the blue-haired boy.

"I guard with Weapons Dealer, Govannon and Guraimu **(SLD: 5000+10000=15000)**!" replied his opponent.

A male gnome in green, white and blue armour and a blue dog appeared on the Guard zone of Akiko. Now, all depends on the draw of the Twin Drive.

"Twin Drive!" Aichi looked "First check: no trigger; Second check: no trigger."

The attack didn't go through **(20000-15000=5000)**, but it wasn't over.

"With a boost from Marron, Gordon **(POW: 8000+8000=16000)** attacks your Vanguard!" said Akiko's opponent.

"I guard with Stardust Trumpeter **(SLD: 10000)**!" she said.

In the Guard zone, a little armoured female angel with red hair tied in two buns and an aureole above her head appeared, holding a trumpet in her hands.

The attack has hit the trumpeter, but not the dragon **(POW: 16000-10000=6000)**.

"With a boost from Flogal, Bedivere attacks!" that was Aichi's last attacker on this turn.

"I guard with Govannon!" declared the redhead and the attack didn't go through **(POW: 14000-5000=9000)**.

None of her opponent's attacks hit her Vanguard. Aichi let a little growl of dissatisfaction.

"I end my turn." he said.

"I stand and draw." said Akiko "I move Bluegal back to its former place and call Knight of Silence, Gallatin."

"With Starlight Unicorn's skill, I add the POW+2000 to my dragon **(POW: 10000+2000=12000)**." she continued.

Then, it's the Battle phase.

"With a boost from Bluegal, Gallatin **(POW: 10000+4000=14000)** attacks Alfred!" declared the redhead.

"I intercept with Bedivere **(SLD: 5000)**!" replied the blue-haired.

The attack hadn't gone through **(POW: 14000-5000=9000)**.

"Next, I attack Alfred again with Holy Disaster Dragon boosted by Starlight Unicorn!" she declared again.

"I intercept with Gordon. When he intercepts, if the Vanguard is a Royal Paladin unit, he gets SLD+5000 **(SLD: 5000+5000=10000)**!" said Aichi.

"Twin drive check. The first: no trigger, the second: Stand trigger! I give the POW+5000 to Holy Disaster Dragon **(POW: 16000+5000=21000)** and I stand Gallatin!" Akiko said.

It's over. Aichi knew it. With its power, the dragon destroyed the defense **(POW: 21000-10000=11000)** and beat the king.

"Damage trigger check…" Aichi looked, even though he already knows the result "no trigger."

That makes six damages: it's the end of the game. Alfred and his allies disappeared in bright blue dust and faded, sign of defeat.

**END OF BATTLE (WINNER: Akiko Suzuki) **

"Onii-san…has lost?" said Kamui with surprised disbelief.

"Aichi…" Emi whispered, worried for her brother.

"I can't believe it!" exclaimed Morikawa with unhappiness "My number one pupil was beaten by a GIRL!"

Misaki, Emi and Mio looked at him with deadly glare.

"What is wrong with losing to a girl?" asked angrily Mio "Onee-chan is a good cardfighter and I will not allow you to say bad stuff about her."

"Yeah!" approved Emi "As I recall, I have beaten you once and Misaki-san did it many times."

Scared of the _"Girl Power Trio Death Glare"_, Morikawa hid himself behind Izaki. Meanwhile, Akiko shook hands with Aichi.

"It was a good fight, Aichi-kun." the redhead said when they broke contact "I hope we'll play together again."

Her blue-haired friend nodded "Yeah, I hope so too."

While putting their card back to their deck, Akiko looked at the two cards that were in her opponent's hand: Flash Shield, Iseult **(POW: 6000/SLD: 0)** and Wingal **(POW: 6000/SLD: 5000)**.

"Those cards…" the redhead mumbled.

Aichi looked at his hand too "Oh…well…I thought I should have saved Iseult's skill for later."

"Sometimes, we have to take risks for winning." his new female friend told him "You should keep that in mind."

"I will." Aichi replied.

It was the teenage boy's turn to notice her actions: Akiko took her _Shadow Hunter, Melaine_ card and put it gently back face-down in her locket.

"Now that I recall, where have you got that card and that locket?" he asked.

Suddenly, Akiko stopped as she made an almost soundless gasp.

"I…" she said in a soft voice "…have received it from someone."

"Who gave it to you?" asked again the blue-haired boy.

Akiko stayed silent for a moment "I…don't know. However, whoever gave it to me, must have also given me this locket."

"I've also noticed that it has the Royal Paladin logo on It." Aichi noted.

"Yeah…that person must really love that clan." commented the redhead.

Aichi wanted to also ask her why she put that card in the locket and why that unit looked like her, but Mio spoke before him.

"Akiko-Oneechan, we must go back home! Mom and Dad will be worried if we don't return home for supper!" she said.

"Oh! You're right." she exclaimed before bowing her head to the group "Sorry, we have to leave. See you tomorrow."

"Bye Akiko (-chan)." the others said as the Suzuki sisters left the card shop.

* * *

**A FEW MINUTES LATER **

**Akiko and Mio's house**

The two siblings arrived at their new home: a white two-floored house with jade-coloured rooftops, white windows, a little black iron gate, brown garage door and a white outdoor balcony for hanging up the laundry. Akiko took the home's key and opened the door.

"We're home." said Mio.

They were greeted by their mom who has her brown hair tied in a bun and a white apron on her clothes, meaning that she was preparing supper.

"Ah! Akiko, Mio, so how was school, today?" the parent asked.

"It was good. I've already made two friends at my school." answered the brunette.

The mother smiled before looking at her eldest daughter, but a hint of worry and sadness in her blue eyes "And you?"

Akiko knew why she asked her that with worry. Because of the bullies at her former school and a certain mishap, her mother and father worry about her more than overprotective parents and want to see her happy as much as possible.

For reassuring her, the redhead showed a happy smile "It was great, Mom. I made friends with three persons and they love to play Vanguard just like me."

To her words, the woman put her hands over her mouth as tears began to rise to her eyes. In less than five seconds, she ran to Akiko and hugged her tightly.

"Oh! Akiko…I'm so glad for you. You'll finally live a good life." she said to her daughter with a tearful voice "Living here was something good for you too, after all."

The red-haired girl hugged her mother back as a soft smile appeared on her face.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

"GAAAH! I can't believe I have lost again!" exclaimed Morikawa while the others sighed.

That was his fifth loss against Aichi.

"And I can't believe that you haven't realised yet why you lose all the time, Makemi." said Kamui, already getting used the other guy's sore-loser-attitude.

"IT'S KATSUMI, BRAT!" yelled Morikawa.

"If you want to fight with your fists, go outside and don't bother the other customers." said Misaki menacingly, tired of telling his friends to speak in a lower tone.

The two boys yelped with fear again "We're…We're sorry."

"Aichi, it's almost supper-time." reminded Emi to her brother "We should go home now."

"You're right." replied the blue-haired boy before packing his deck in his deck-box "Well, see you tomorrow, guys."

The two Sendou siblings left the card shop so quickly that they haven't saw Toshiki Kai and Taishi Miwa arriving a few steps from the place. When they arrived, the rest of the group looked at the duo.

"Hi, everyone." said Miwa with his joyful attitude "Anything new?"

"Yeah, but you've missed It." answered Reiji.

"YMI (**Y**ou **M**iss **I**t)." said Eiji.

"Oh? Did Aichi do something surprising?" asked again the blond teen while sitting on a table with Kai.

"No. It was a new classmate from our school." answered Izaki.

"Was it a girl or a boy?"

"A girl." answered the group in unison.

"How does she looked like? Is she cute?" Miwa's smile widened to the last question.

"Well…we didn't want to tell her because it might insult her, but she looked a lot like Ren Suzugamori only her eyes are golden." described Kamui.

Kai's eyes looked at them with attentive ears. Miwa's mouth made the shape of an 'O'.

"What is her name?" asked Miwa again "Let me guess. Rin Suzugamori?"

The group laughed for a moment.

"No. Her name is Akiko Suzuki." told Emi.

Hearing that name made the teal eyes of Kai widen but not too much to make the others notice.

"She has a Royal Paladin deck just like Onii-san and a one of a kind card in it. If I remember, it was a Shadow Paladin unit. What was its name again? Melanie? Meline?" tried to remember Kamui.

"It was _Shadow Hunter, Melaine_." said Misaki, remembering it perfectly.

"Yeah, that's the one." told back the grade-schooler.

Kai, while listening to the description of the girl, closed his eyes as he recalled something in his past. Three years ago…

* * *

_It was during a rainstorm. Ren, Tetsu and he were on a bridge over a river with mad waves due to the storm. While his two friends stood behind him with worry and surprise on their face, Kai, with the same feelings, kneeled on his two knees, hold the body of a little girl wearing a white pyjama dress that ends at her knees and white sandals in his arms. She was trembling and freezing as she took deep breaths. They were coldly wet under the thick rain but their only worry was the state of the girl. He remembered asking her questions before she fell unconscious. _

"_Where do you come from?"_

"_What is your name?" _

"**WHY** _were you doing _THIS_?"_

* * *

"Kai…Kai…HEY, KAI!" said a voice louder at each second.

The tan-haired teen opened his eyes with sudden and saw Miwa.

"Finally you open your eyes!" whined his blond friend "I called you many times! Don't tell me you were sleeping."

"I wasn't." replied coldly Kai before standing up and leaving the place.

When he wasn't in sight, the boys (mostly Morikawa and Kamui) showed an unhappy expression.

"Man, what's wrong with him?" asked Morikawa with annoyance.

"I really can't stand that bastard." commented Kamui with the same feeling.

"Come on. Don't be too harsh with the guy." Miwa tried to calm the two boys "Anyway, please say more about that little autumn cutie."

* * *

**AT EMI AND AICHI'S SIDE**

When the two Sendou siblings were a few steps from home, they saw their mother, Shizuka Sendou, leaving the house by the gate with a steel pot in her hands.

"Where are you going with that pot, Mom?" asked Emi.

"Oh! Well…I was going to visit our new neighbours and I thought I could give them a taste of my homemade curry." answered the woman.

Her children couldn't help but sweatdrop.

"Mom…" said Aichi, weary.

"They moved at the house next to us, two days ago." continued their mother "I waited for the right time to greet them in this town and it seems that it's the time."

Following their mom, they turned around the corner at their left and arrived at the gate of the neighbours' house. They opened the gate and knocked at the door twice.

"I'm coming." said a mature and soft female voice at the other side of the door.

When the door opened, a woman with brown hair tied in a bun with blue eyes and pink lips appeared with an apron on her clothes.

"Hello. Who are you?" asked the woman.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Shizuka Sendou and I'm your neighbour around the corner." said Aichi and Emi's mother "I wanted to welcome you in this town with open arms."

"How kind of you." replied the brunette "I'm Ayame Suzuki. Please, enter."

The blue-haired woman and her children entered.

"Here are my children." introduced Shizuka.

"My name is Emi."

"And I'm Aichi."

"It's nice to meet you, too. I'll present you my two daughters." said Ayame before looking up at the stairs "Girls! Come down, please! Our neighbours are here to say hello."

"We're coming." said a familiar voice to the two Sendou siblings.

The first one who came down the stairs has long dark reddish crimson hair that ends at the middle of her back and golden eyes, wearing a black pyjama t-shirt and blue pyjama shorts with white short socks and pink slippers at her feet. It was Akiko! At the time the redhead saw the boy, her eyes widened lightly.

"Aichi-kun?" exclaimed Akiko.

"Akiko-chan?" exclaimed Aichi.

"YOU'RE MY NEW NEIHGOUR?" they said in unison.

With a clueless expression their face, the two maternal figures looked at their child then at the one of the other then back at theirs.

"You two know each other already?" asked Aichi's mom.

"Well…yeah…she's…well…" stuttered the blue-haired boy, trying to recover from the huge surprise.

"He's a classmate and one of the friends I've made at school." explained the red-haired girl.

After the girl has finished talking, Mio went down to meet/see them again. She was wearing a white pyjama with coral-pink edgings, white short socks and powder-blue slippers. The Suzuki sisters explained to their mother what happened during the day before returning home. At the dining table, the two families were eating the curry together.

"It is delicious." complimented Ayame.

"Yeah, it's as good as our mother's." said Mio.

"Why thank you." replied Shizuka.

Aichi and Akiko were sitting next to each other. It was a surprise to know that their new friend is living just a few footsteps from their house.

"That was unexpected." told the girl to the boy "You living next to me."

"Yeah, it sure was." he replied.

Then, the silence took possession of the room again. The two teens sometimes looked at each other from the corner of the eye, but that was it. Emi and Mio decided to make a conversation to break the ice. When it was time to leave, they said bye-bye to the others.

"She seems like a nice girl." said Aichi's mother when she opened the door of their house.

"W-Who?" asked Aichi at the time he, his sister and his mom entered inside.

"The girl named Akiko." she completed.

"Oh! Yes, she's a nice girl." he said "She likes to play Vanguard and has a Royal Paladin deck just like me."

"Hmm…" the woman thought of something but decided not to tell her son.

Time will tell.

Aichi made his homework and took a bath before going back to sleep.

TO BE CONTINUED  
**Please review.**

Ending song: **Bad Apple** by Touhou (Japanese dub)/ Christina Vee (English dub)


	3. Meeting each other again

**Here's the third chapter. First of all, I want to thank **Bznboy **for giving me help with the skills of some of the units in Akiko's deck. I really appreciate it. Also, for two guests named **Akiko **and **Silverwing123**, my OC will meet Ren, but in later chapters.**

**Now, enjoy.**

* * *

Opening song:** Believe in my Existence **by** JAM Project**

**Chapter 3: Meeting each other again**

_The sky was covered in very dark clouds. Everything was covered in darkness. Life began to disappear. This is bad. VERY BAD! _

"_Onee-chan?" said a little feminine voice._

**She**_ turned around to see a six-year-old girl with dark reddish crimson hair that ends at the middle of her neck, cream-coloured skin and golden eyes showing worry and fear, wearing a sleeveless orange dress that ends slightly over her knees and beige-coloured ballerina shoes. She looks a lot like _**her**_. _**She**_ has to protect and save _**her**_ sister, no matter what! Even if it costs __**her**__ life!_

"_What's happening, Onee-chan?" the little girl asked _**her**_._

_Without answers, _**she **_took her in _**her**_ arms and took them far as possible from the dark clouds. When the feeling of a bit of safety was felt, _**she **_took some kind of capsule out of _**her**_ "pocket" and threw it in the air. The capsule turned into some kind of diamond-shaped shuttle when it hit the ground. _**She **_put her little sister on the ground and kneeled in front of her. Then, _**she**_ took a golden rectangular locket with a light blue Royal-Paladin-logo-shaped crystal on it and silvery chain from around _**her**_ neck and put it around _**her **_sister's. _**She**_ discreetly put a _Shadow Hunter, Melaine _card in the locket_, _kissed the girl's forehead and hugged her tightly._

"_Don't lose it." _**she**_ requested in a whisper in _**her**_ sister's ear before pushing her in the vehicle._

_The younger sibling soon realized what her older sister was trying to do and begged _**her **_to let her out. She banged the closed entrance, but _**she**_ didn't open it. Then, the ship's system began to be activated and it made the vehicle blast off far from eyesight._

**She** _looked up as_ **her**_ soft voice was heard and said one simple word with a sad tone:_

"_Cara…"_

* * *

Akiko immediately opened her eyes, in her bed. _Another mysterious dream…and it was the same as the one from eight years ago…_

"Akiko, are you awake?" asked the voice of her mother on the other side of the door "You have school today, so be prepared as soon as possible."

"Okay, Mom." replied the teenage girl before getting up and leaving her bed.

Usually, at her former home, because of the bullies at school, she barely has enough courage to leave her bed and home. But now, everything is different. She changed her nightwear by her school uniform, put her locket around her neck and took her deck box before going downstairs in the dining room. Mio was already in her uniform while their father was drinking his coffee and reading the newspaper. Their mother prepared their breakfast: rolled omelets, steamed rice, miso soup, a little bowl of vegetables and a cup of warm milk.

"Itadakimasu (A/N: I humbly receive/Let's eat in Japanese)." the family said in unison before eating.

When they had finished their breakfast, the dark-haired man and his daughters left the house with a 'good-bye' to their mother. The father took the car and drove to the left while the girls went to the right and around the corner. That's when they saw Aichi and Emi, their new neighbours, leaving their house while going to the same direction as the two girls.

"Aichi-kun! Emi-chan!" called Akiko which made the Sendou siblings noticing her and Mio.

"Ah, Akiko-senpai, Mio-chan." said Emi "Good morning."

"Good morning." the Suzuki siblings greeted back in unison.

"Akiko-chan, do you plan to go to _Card Capital_ after school?" asked Aichi.

The redhead nodded to his question "Yup. I want to battle against other cardfighters. It has been a very long time since my last one."

Her face has a happy smile on it, but her eyes showed nostalgia. The blue-haired boy saw the sad feeling in them and wondered what she misses at her old town. He even remembered the same nostalgic eyes she had when they cardfighted for the first time.

"_I hope she'll get over it and try to enjoy the life she has now." _he thought to himself_ "It will be horrible if she'll one day stop playing Vanguard and smiling."_

Aichi and Akiko took the path that leads to their school while the little sisters took the one of theirs. The two teenagers were a few steps from the school's gates when a familiar voice called the boy's name.

"AICHI!" they turned around to see Morikawa running toward them with Izaki behind him.

"Oh, good morning, Morikawa-kun, Izaki-kun." greeted Aichi.

The spiky-haired teen threw one arm around the shoulders of his "student" while Izaki was next to Akiko.

"So? How is my number one student doing?" he asked with his usual arrogance.

"I'm…I'm fine, Morikawa-kun." answered the blue-haired teen, trying to stay alive from the other boy's grip on his shoulders.

"Did you work on your deck, last night?" Morikawa asked again.

"Y-Yes…"Aichi answered again.

"That's a GOOD thing!" the arrogant teen let go of him while talking which made the blue-haired boy fall abruptly on the solid ground "Continue like this and you'll be as strong as me."

Aichi, Izaki and Akiko sweatdropped and a weary expression appeared on their face while the girl helped her friend standing up. The group went inside school and their class while talking about Vanguard.

"_Blaster Blade_ is a rare card, Aichi-kun. How did you get it?" asked Akiko, with curiosity.

"Someone gave it to me, four years ago, so that it will help me feel strong. And it sort of did." answered the blue-haired boy "Each time I imagine myself being Blaster Blade, I get a bit stronger."

The crimson-haired girl giggled "I remember when you have put him on the battlefield. Your eyes showed confidence with a passionate light in them."

Aichi blushed lightly to her words. Class began to start when the school bell was heard. The students took their place at their desk and waited for the teacher of their scheduled lessons. The first were Maths; the second was English, the third was History and the fourth and last one of the morning classes was PE (Physical Education). Then, it was lunch time.

"What do you have for lunch, Aichi-kun?" asked Akiko while opening her bento's box "I have rice, octopus wieners, little skewers of chicken and salmon, salad, little tomatoes, broccolis and, for dessert, kiwis, star-shaped pineapples and heart-shaped strawberries."

"Well, I have homemade sandwiches, little sausages, chicken, mashed potato salad, omelet rolls and strawberries." answered Aichi "It was made by my mom."

"It looks very good." remarked the girl "My mom made mine, too. Sometimes, when I have time, I make it myself."

"Really? That's great." replied the blue-haired boy "You must be very good at cooking."

His classmate blushed lightly to his compliment "It's nothing, really."

"Do you want to try mine?" asked Aichi as he handed a sandwich to Akiko.

"Sure." was her reply as she exchanged one of her skewers for a slice of Aichi's sandwiches.

"Itadakimasu." they said before eating.

"This sandwich tastes good." said the redhead.

"Same for the skewer." said Aichi.

They were so busy talking to each other that they didn't notice Morikawa and Izaki looking at them. Of course, the spiky-haired teen smirked with an idea in mind and Izaki could feel that it's not a good one.

"I see that the two lovebirds are sharing their meal together." he said a bit loudly which made Aichi and Akiko look at him with a gasp of surprise and embarrassment.

"Mo…Morikawa-kun!" exclaimed the blue-haired boy, blushing as much as Akiko was (their blush was almost as deep as her hair colour) "We…We were just sharing in a friendly way! That's all."

Morikawa laughed while Aichi was talking "You should have seen the look on your faces! It was so funny! HAHAHA!"

After that, they ate in silence without looking at each other and fading their blush. When the break was over, the afternoon classes began. The first one was Japanese language and the second and last one of this period was social studies. Finally, it was time to go home or going to a club of the school (ex.: art club, sports club, kendo club). Of course, for Akiko and her friends, they can also go play Vanguard in card shops before heading back to their house. They were greeted by the manager, his niece and the sub-manager, like always. Kamui and his two friends arrived a bit later and it was the same with Emi and hers. Before finding an opponent, Akiko decided to buy a booster pack of Awakening of Twin Blades. She opened the little bag and took the five face-down cards in her hands.

"Okay, here I go." she said before turning them over "_Dream Painter _(Grade 1), _Silent Sage, Sharon _(Grade 0, Stand trigger), _Mighty Sage, Byron _(Grade 3),_ Wingal Brave _(Grade 0),_ Dark Soul Conductor _(Grade 2)."

"Man, you've got only one Grade 3." remarked Morikawa "You're sure one unlucky girl."

"Not really." the redhead replied "After my fight with Aichi, it could be handy to have another _Dream Painter_. Also, _Sharon_'s, _Byron_'sand _Wingal Brave_'s skill are useful to my deck too."

"HUH? How?" the spiky-haired teen asked.

Akiko rolled her eyes before sitting at a table and putting her deck on it.

"What will you do with the _Dark Soul Conductor_ you've got, Akiko-chan?" asked Aichi.

"Oh, right. I've forgot about that one." she said before giving the card to her little sister "Here you go, Mio. It's another Dark Irregulars unit for your deck."

The brunette was brightly smiling when she saw the card "Thanks, Onee-chan."

"Your sister has a deck, too?" asked Aichi, looking at Mio and Akiko.

"Yep, I want to battle Onee-chan, one day." the little girl answered "The deck is not entirely complete, though."

Kamui was half-glaring with intensity at Akiko's younger sibling as he was walking closer to her. Seeing this, the brunette was stepping step by step away from him, but he continued to walk closer. Now, Mio was annoyed.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" she yelled "If there's something you want to say, then say it!"

The spiky-haired boy hesitated for a moment before saying with a serious tone what was in his mind and looking away from Mio's angry glare.

"Well…all of the people I know that play with Dark Irregulars deck are jerks and…"

"So?" interrupted Mio, offended and crossing her arms over her chest "You can't describe people just because of what clan they use."

"In that case, you're an exception." replied Kamui.

"There's maybe other Dark Irregulars users in the world that aren't like the ones you have met with." she replied back.

The two kids glared angrily at each other until Emi intervened between them and tried to stop the fight.

"Kamui-kun! Mio-chan has the right to like a clan different from yours and, as her friend, I forbid you to say bad things to her! Understood?" she defended her female friend with an angry face.

Not wanting to see his dream-girl unhappy, Kamui has no choice but to shut his mouth. Of course, he blushed and looked down at his feet, ashamed of himself. Akiko saw the entire scene and she giggled in her head when she saw the boy's blushing face. She noticed it a bit from yesterday that he was acting kind of weird around Aichi's sister.

"_So that's why he calls Aichi-kun 'Onii-san'."_ she thought to herself.

Finally, the redhead has finished her deck. Kamui decided to battle her (which caused a fight with "Makemi" and a scary scolding from Misaki).

"Stand up, (my) Vanguard!" the two cardfighters exclaimed as they flipped their starting vanguard.

"Beast Deity, White Tiger **(POW: 5000)**!" said Kamui.

"Guraimu **(POW: 6000)**!" said Akiko.

**BATTLE BEGINS!**

This time, they appeared in a metallic room, in their Vanguard's appearance. Akiko was some kind of blue dog while Kamui was a white tiger-robot with black stripes.

"I like going second, so I'll let you have the first turn." The dark-haired boy told the red-haired girl "Don't hold back, okay?"

Akiko nodded. Of course, she already knows why he wants to go second: for attacking! She has to be careful. This kid is not just talk; she knows that he is good. That's why her most precious card is in her deck right now. She drew a card.

"I ride Little Sage, Maroon and I end my turn." she said as her new vanguard was placed on the field.

"Okay! The great I (Ore-sama) draw." Kamui as he did as he told himself "I ride Tough Boy **(POW: 8000)** and I use White Tiger's skill for moving him to the rear-guard!"

Another robot but grey-coloured with lime-green lines took the Vanguard place and the feline one went behind him.

"Also, I call Queen of Heart **(POW: 6000)** and Kaleido Ace **(POW: 6000)**!" he added.

Fuchsia-pink, beige, cerise-red and dark-purple female android with yellow eyes and the appearance of a queen holding a staff with a heart-shaped fuchsia-coloured gem on it and an orangey-red combat-robot with neon-green swords appeared on the field. The queen was standing on the right side of _Though Boy_ and _Kaleido_ was behind her. Now, Kamui began his attacks.

"With a boost from Kaleido Ace, Queen of Heart **(POW: 6000+6000=12000)** attacks Maroon!" declared the dark-haired kid as he put the two units to rest.

"No guard." replied calmly Akiko.

Queen of Heart injured Maroon.

"Damage trigger check." the red-haired girl drew the top card of her deck "No trigger."

The card was sent to the Damage Zone. Kamui put his last standing cards to rest.

"With a boost from White Tiger, Tough boy **(POW: 8000+5000=13000)** attacks Maroon again!"

"No guard."

"Drive trigger check!" Kamui looked at the top card of his deck "No trigger."

The Vanguard received another attack.

"Damage trigger check: no trigger."

That was Akiko's second damage.

"I end my turn." finally said her opponent.

The teenage girl nodded, showing that she understood "My turn. I draw."

The card she drew was one of the unexpected cards she thought she will never draw before an emergency, but it seemed that it was time to surprise her friends.

"I ride…Blaster Blade!" she said which shocked everyone when she put it on the Vanguard-circle.

The red-bespectacled boy was surrounded by blue light before giving his place to the blue knight.

"A Blaster Blade?" exclaimed Kamui still shocked "How did you have one? I thought it's a rare card!"

"It is." answered Akiko "I got it by luck in one of the Descent of the King of Knights booster packs I have bought three years ago."

(A/N: it happened to me too and it's the truth!)

"I call _Wingal Brave_ **(POW: 5000)**, _Silent Sage, Sharon_** (POW: 4000)**, _Dream Painter_ and _Gallatin_!"

She put Dream Painter at the right-front rear-guard, a female sage with blue shoulder-length hair, red glasses, green dress and green hat, holding a big blue and black book, appeared behind him, an older and futuristic-looking Wingal was behind the blue knight and Gallatin was at the left of Blaster Blade.

"Also, I activate Blaster Blade's counterblast and Sharon's and Dream Painter's skill!" the redhead turned her two damage-cards face down and moved her female sage into the Soul "I retire your _Beast Deity, White Tiger_, give POW+3000 to Dream Painter** (POW: 6000+3000=9000)** until the end of my turn and put a Royal Paladin unit from my hand to my Vanguard's soul."

"_She's going to use that strategy again!"_ thought Aichi when he remembered his battle with her _"Kamui-kun has to make sure she won't put more cards in the soul!"_

"Now I attack Tough Boy with Dream Painter." declared Akiko.

"No guard." replied Kamui.

Tough Boy got injured by Dream Painter.

"Damage trigger check." the boy looked "No trigger."

His first damage is sent to the Damage-zone.

"Gallatin attacks your Queen of Heart."

"No guard."

The robotic queen was retired of the battlefield.

"Finally, I attack with Blaster Blade boosted by Wingal Brave **(POW: 9000+5000=14000)**!"

"I guard with _Screamin' and Dancin' Announcer, Shout_ and _Raizer Custom_ **(SLD: 5000+5000=10000)**!" the spiky-haired boy put two cards in the Guard-zone.

It was some kind of grey-skinned squid with a dark-fuchsia bowtie and the accessories of an announcer and a white and orange robot.

"Drive trigger check!" Akiko looked "Trigger activated: Draw trigger!"

"Oh, no!" exclaimed the boy.

"I give the **POW+5000** to Blaster Blade **(POW: 14000+5000=19000)** and I draw another Card." said the redhead.

The blue knight beat the two defenders **(POW: 19000-10000=9000)** and still had enough energy to give a hit of his sword on the opponent's Vanguard.

"Damage trigger check: no trigger."

That's the boy's third damage.

"I activate Wingal Brave's skill!" announced Akiko "I move it to the Soul so that I can search one card with "Blaster" in its name, put it into my hand and shuffle my deck."

"_What? She has another Blaster Blade?" _everyone thought with disbelief.

And she does have another one. The others gasped at the sight of the second copy of the rare card in her hand.

"I got that one in a Royal Paladin constructed (trial) deck (A/N: the Trial Deck: Blaster Blade), if you want to know." informed Akiko.

(A/N: It's the same for me too. I've decided to put my two Blaster Blades in Akiko' deck, but only that)

"No matter which kind of card you'll use, I'll still beat you! Stand and draw!" exclaimed confidently Kamui and he drew a card "The great I ride _Genocide Jack_ **(POW: 11000) **and call _King of Sword_ **(POW: 10000)**!"

_Tough Boy_ was replaced by a very tall black robotic dragon. At the right of it, the king-version of the retired _Queen of Heart _stood. Then, Kamui flipped one card face-down.

"Jack loses Restraint and I call _Hungry Dumpty_** (POW: 9000)**!"

The dragon let his rage flow out of itself and a little purple creature with three black feet, fuchsia-pink lips, sharp teeth, a mechanical hand over its head and a big red eye appeared at its left.

"_Hungry Dumpty_'s skill is activated: when this unit is placed on the rear-guard circle, if my Vanguard is a Nova Grappler, I can turn a card face-down from my damages to turn it face-up!" explained Kamui.

"Now, _Hungry Dumpty_ attacks _Blaster Blade_!" he declared with a heartfelt (A/N: I would also say **"annoyingly or exaggeratedly dramatic"**, but I won't be too bad on the brat (enduring Nagisa is enough, I think)) thought _"Please forgive me, Onii-san. It pains me to hurt your favorite card, but I have to…FOR AVENGING YOUR DEAFNESS!"_

Of course, he didn't know that he spoke his words aloud and that the others and his opponent had heard him, sweatdropped and made a face.

"_What does he mean, DEAFNESS?" _they all thought.

"Umm…I think you meant **DEFEAT**, Kamui-kun." corrected Akiko.

"What? You…You've read my mind?" exclaimed the boy with disbelief.

Now, the effects of his words were twice more visible.

"Kamui-kun, you were speaking your thoughts aloud." explained Aichi.

"What?" Kamui couldn't help but be a bit embarrassed (A/N: after all, he even did it in front of Emi).

Soon, he regained his composure and his serious in battles.

"Anyway! You'll defend yourself, yes or no?" asked impatiently Akiko's opponent.

The redhead regained her serious too.

"I don't guard." was her calm reply.

Blaster Blade received Dumpty's attack and it was another damage to add (without any Trigger-effect) to her Damage-zone.

"Next, Jack attacks _Blaster Blade_!"

"I guard with Govannon."

"Drive trigger check! Critical trigger! I give the **CRITICAL+1** and the **POW+5000 **to Jack **(CRITICAL: 1+1=2, POW: 11000+5000=16000)**!"

Kamui's Vanguard beat the gnome **(POW: 16000-5000=11000)** and the blue knight received two damages from Kamui's Vanguard.

"Damage trigger checks!" Akiko looked at the two cards on top of her deck "First check: no trigger; Second check: Heal trigger!"

She gave the **POW+5000** to her Vanguard **(POW: 9000+5000=14000)** and healed one damage.

"Finally, King attacks!"

"I guard with _Giro_ **(SLD: 10000)**!"

In the Guard-zone, a little blue metallic sphere-shaped owl with purple eyes and a yellow beak stood.

The king beat the bird **(POW: 10000-10000=0)**, but didn't injure her Vanguard.

"When Giro is put into the drop zone from the Guard-zone, I put this card into the soul." explained Akiko as she put the card in the Vanguard's pile of cards.

"_She has six cards in her soul already!"_ realised Aichi _"Now she just needs her special card to complete her strategy."_

"I end my turn." declared Kamui.

"I stand and draw!" Akiko has now two cards in her hand and a more confident look from before appeared on her face.

It seems that **she** appeared at the right time…but for later.

"I move my _Dream Painter_ farther behind and call the other_ Blaster Blade_!"

The little elf moved behind and the known blue knight appeared in front of it. Akiko began to flip the two cards of her new damages before doing her battle phase.

"First, I use _Blaster Blade_'s counterblast to retire your king. Then, I ride Shadow Hunter, Melaine!" she declared.

Like the first time, the Vanguard was enveloped in darkness before giving its place to Melaine, the older copy of the girl.

"_That makes seven!"_ Aichi sees that his little friend is now in deep trouble _"And Kamui-kun has only one card and the ability to intercept once to defend him." _

"Melaine's skill is activated: since she has 7 cards in her soul, she gets POW+14000 **(POW: 9000+14000=23000)**!" explained Akiko.

"23000 POW? This is bad! Kamui the Great is in danger!" realised Reiji.

"KID (**K**amui **i**n **D**anger), yo!" exclaimed Eiji.

"I send Blaster Blade to attack your Vanguard, boosted by Dream Painter **(POW: 9000+6000=15000)**!"

"No guard." Kamui replied.

The swordsman hurt the dragon.

"Damage trigger check: no trigger." Kamui said.

"Gallatin attacks your _Hungry Dumpty_!"

"No guard."

_Hungry Dumpty_ was retired from the game.

"Now, Melaine attacks Jack!"

"No guard!" this time, Kamui said it with determination.

Something tells him that she won't win in this turn!

"Drive trigger check: Stand trigger! I stand Gallatin and give the POW+5000 to him **(POW: 10000+5000=15000)**!"

"Damage trigger check: no trigger."

That makes five damages already.

"Kamui the Great!" exclaimed Reiji before putting his hands over his glassed eyes "I can't watch!"

"CW (**C**an't **W**atch), yo!" exclaimed Eiji while doing the same.

"Finally, Gallatin attacks your Vanguard!"

"I guard with _Shining Lady_ **(SLD: 10000)**!"

On the Guard-zone, a futuristic-looking woman in a pink and white jumpsuit with red lines in white armour, helmet, high-heeled boots and gloves and long orangey red hair appeared.

Gallatin defeated the woman **(POW: 15000-10000=5000)**, but not the black robotic dragon.

"Turn end." said Akiko.

"Yes! Kamui the Great has survived the turn!" exclaimed Reiji with joy.

"KST (**K**amui **S**urvived **T**urn), yo!" said Eiji.

"My turn! Draw!" Kamui draw his card and it seemed that he has drawn the card that he needed "Sleeping blue dragon in the blue star, my voice is Heaven's decree! Awaken and descend to Earth! I ride _Beast Deity, Azure Dragon_ **(POW: 11000)**!"

Genocide Jack gave his place to a blue and golden robotic Chinese-looking dragon.

"Azure Dragon attacks Melaine!" declared Kamui.

"I guard with Flogal and I intercept with Blaster Blade **(SLD: 10000+5000=15000)**!" a pink dog and the blue knight entered the Guard-zone _"It might be risky, but I have already done it. I can't go back now."_

"Twin drive!" Kamui looked "First check: Heal trigger! I give the POW+5000 to Azure Dragon **(POW: 11000+5000=16000)** and I heal one damage! Second check: Critical trigger!"

Then, he realized that even with his two triggers **(POW: 16000+5000=21000)**, he couldn't beat Akiko's Vanguard **(POW: 21000-15000=6000)**.

"I end my turn."

"I stand and draw!" the redhead saw the card she had picked and another risk was in her mind.

Finally, she decided not to ride the unit she had drawn.

"Melaine attacks _Azure Dragon_!"

"What? She's continuing to play with that card?" exclaimed Izaki.

"That girl is crazy." said Morikawa with an arrogant I-know-everything-tone "It's so obvious that she's going to lose: she didn't ride a Grade 3."

Everyone sweatdropped and made a face while Mio was showing anger to his words.

"You're wrong! Onee-chan isn't crazy and she won't lose!" she, wanting to protect her dear older sister, defended her "When she fights, it's always with courage and a sane mind and she's ready to use risks to win! If I hear another insult about her, I swear that I'll make you regret that you still have your dirty arrogant mouth, Ma-ke-mi."

The way she said his nickname slowly and threateningly made Morikawa and the other guys stepping far away from her. Of course, being Morikawa, he was trying not to tremble.

"You…You think that I…I am a…afraid of a…ti…tiny girl like…like you?" he stammered.

If he could have a better ability to image, he could have seen the murderous purplish black aura around her. For Mai and Emi, they were surprised to their friend's language. Aichi tries to calm her down by changing the subject.

"Mio-chan, you really care for your sister, don't you."

Her angered expression was now replaced by sadness "Of course I do. She had been through a lot: since her first Grade school year, every day, she was bullied by boys because of her appearance. I always feel useless when I see her sad. I mean, I'm her sister, but all I can do is just watching and hoping that a miracle can save her."

"I guard with _Wall Boy_ **(SLD: 10000)** and _Shining Lady _**(SLD: 10000+10000=20000)**!"

A purplish blue robot with a shield of the same colour and the futuristic-looking woman protected the blue dragon.

"_These two are my only defense. If she draws a Critical trigger, I'm finished."_ thought Kamui.

"Drive trigger check:" Akiko began to draw as everyone began to tense "…Critical trigger! I give everything to Gallatin **(POW: 10000+5000=15000; CRITICAL: 1+1=2)**!

Melaine retired the guardians, but not the dragon **(POW: 23000-20000=3000)**.

"Finally, Gallatin attacks!"

Since Kamui has no card left to protect his vanguard, he had no choice but to let the attack go.

"No guard."

_Azure Dragon_ received the two hits from the blindfolded swordsman.

"Damage trigger! The first: Draw trigger! I give the POW+5000 to Azure Dragon **(POW: 11000+5000=16000)** and I draw a Card." he really needs a Heal Trigger "the second...no trigger. I lost."

That was his sixth damage and his blue dragon turned into bright blue dust and faded away.

**END OF BATTLE (WINNER: Akiko Suzuki)**

"In…Incredible! Even Kamui the Great." said Reiji, surprised.

"EK (**E**ven **K**amui)…yo." said Eiji with the same feeling.

"Onee-chan, you've won again!" exclaimed Mio as she ran to her older sister and hugged her.

Akiko returned the sisterly gesture "It was just luck. If I didn't draw that Critical trigger, I would have ended my turn with only a damage inflicted to him due to his Draw trigger."

"That was a good fight, Akiko-san…no, Akiko-senpai!" said Kamui "You have not only a one of a kind card, but also TWO _Blaster Blades_! I hope we'll fight each other again."

The redhead smiled and nodded. Their friendly exchange was interrupted and ruined by Morikawa.

"HEY! WAIT A SEC'!" he yelled as he pointed an accusing finger at the pointy-haired boy "WHY ARE YOU CALLING HER "SENPAI" AND NOT ME, BRAT?"

"THAT'S BECAUSE, COMPARED TO YOU, SHE'S VERY SMART, NICE, HONEST AND NOT AN ARROGANT SORE LOSER LIKE A CERTAIN SOMEONE!" yelled back Kamui.

They growled at each other as the others were sweatdropping. Of course, Misaki manages to shut them up (again -_-').

"Akiko-chan, can you tell us who taught you how to play Vanguard?" asked Aichi which made the girl's smile disappear.

"Who…Who taught me?" she asked back with a quavering voice.

She was silent for a moment "It…It was…"

The sound of the automatic doors opening interrupted her and everyone looked at who came in. It was Kai, but he seemed surprised about something. Miwa bumped into his back when he tried to go inside.

"Hey! Kai, can you tell me why you stopped?" he asked and looked over his friend's shoulder.

When he saw the red-haired girl, who has the same expression on her face as Kai, he immediately recognised her thanks to her description from yesterday. The little brunette in her arms was surprised, too.

"Could it be that you're…?"

"Akiko…" Kai interrupted and walked a few steps toward the girl and her sister.

"K-Kai-kun…?" said the redhead which made everyone surprised too.

"You…You, two, know each other?" asked Aichi to Kai and his female classmate.

They became more surprised when they saw tears running on her cheeks. Thinking that it was a bad sign, Kamui tried to protect her.

"You jerk! What have you done to make Akiko-senpai cry?" he said with anger "You are SO going to pay for this!"

"Kamui, stop that!" scolded Mio as she let go of her sister and walked toward him "I don't know what is your relationship with Kai-senpai, but I refuse to hear an insult toward him!"

"S-SENPAI?" everyone exclaimed (even Miwa).

Before anything could be replied, the redhead rushed toward the teal-eyed teenager and, to everyone's shock, hugged him tightly as the tears continued to flow down on her face.

"Kai…Kai-kun!" she exclaimed with sobs "I miss you…I MISS YOU SO MUCH!"

The scene told everything to her friends: Kai and she were childhood friends and it seems that they care a lot for each other.

"Baka…You're such a baka, Kai-kun! Baka! Baka Kai!" no one knew if she was happy, sad or angry.

Kai hugged her back. It was as tight as hers.

"Yeah, I really am a baka…and I miss you, too." his soft voice was loud enough to be heard by people very close to them "It must have been hard for you. Please, forgive me."

The girl in his arms continued to cry and sob, but he could hear her answer "I forgive you."

"Akiko-chan." Aichi softly called her after a moment of silence.

She and Kai looked at him.

"Umm…I'm sorry to bother, but…can you tell us when you have met each other?" he asked nervously.

His classmate smiled softly and dried her tears. It was the first time they saw Akiko with so much happiness and the nostalgia in her golden eyes were gone. Now they were brighter and more pure than before.

"We've met each other three years ago, on a rainy summer day in my old town, which was also his." she told them "He, Shinjou-kun and Ren-Niichan were the ones who introduced and taught the game to me."

"That explains why you're strong, Akiko-chan." said Aichi.

The redhead giggled as she let go of her childhood friend. She put her cards back in her deck and Shadow Hunter, Melaine back in her locket. That's when Aichi saw the card she had drawn, but didn't use it: _Soul Saver Dragon_ **(POW: 10000)**!

If she had ride it, she would give POW+5000 to Gallatin **(POW: 10000+5000=15000)** and _Dream Painter_ **(POW: 6000+5000=11000)**. She probably would attack with the elf first. If she did, Kamui would have a Draw trigger to boost _Azure Dragon_'s power **(POW: 11000+5000=16000)**. Of course, even with two activated triggers **(2x5000=10000)** and the skill of Soul Saver Dragon to have POW+3000 when it fights a vanguard **(POW: 10000+3000+10000=23000)**, she wouldn't be able to give an attack to Kamui due to his defense power in his hand **(10000+10000+?=20000+?)**. So it was the right choice to keep using Melaine.

Akiko and her sister said good-bye to their friends. Before they left, she looked at Kai and took his hand in hers.

"Why don't you go see our new home? It's next to Aichi's." she told him.

"Aichi's house is close to yours?" exclaimed Izaki.

Everyone looked at the blue-haired boy who was feeling nervous.

"Well…yeah…I…guess I have forgotten to tell you guys." he said.

"Actually, Aichi didn't tell you, guys, that, because he didn't want Morikawa to tease him about his relationship with Akiko-chan." explained Emi.

Now it was the idiot's turn to be staring at, but the people's eyes were filled with anger or annoyance. It was obvious that Morikawa was in deep trouble.

"Hey! Stop looking at me like that! It's just teasing, okay?" he tried to defend himself.

"Just teasing? Do I need to remind you that you did something close to that, but worst, during…" Izaki told, but was interrupted by a hand clamped on his mouth.

"Shut up! Don't say it!" exclaimed Morikawa, afraid for his life.

"What do you mean, "worst"?" asked Kai with a dark tone which made everyone flinch.

On his face was a very deep scowl and his fists seemed to be ready to punch someone's face with all of its strength. In other words, he was in Ready-to-kill-mode. Immediately, Akiko restrained Kai by the arm.

"Kai, don't hurt him! It was just a joke!" she begged "I've finally seen you after an entire year, so I don't want this moment to be ruined by violence!"

To her words, the teal-eyed teen's fists calmed down, but he still has his angry face.

"Fine." was his reply.

Then, he looked at Aichi. His scowl disappeared and a serious face, with a hint of sadness, replaced it.

"Aichi…" he began to say to his little friendly rival as he walked to him.

"Uh…yes?" Aichi replied.

"I entrust Akiko to you." Kai said to him "Protect her in my stead. I'm counting on you."

Aichi didn't know why he told him that, but nodded "You've got my word."

"Thank you."

Finally, Kai left the shop with the Suzuki siblings. He and Akiko looked at each other and laughed heartily. Mio laughed with them too. They were enjoying the time they have together. Kai told the girls why he left their town and what happened to him and the others until now.

"That explains why Shinjou-kun told me to stay away from him, Ren-Niichan and the place where he has built his project. I'm glad to know that they're fine now." said the redhead "I was feeling so lonely since that day. I taught Mio the rules of Vanguard so that she can play with me, but I still had that emptiness in my heart."

"I'm sorry." the teen apologized.

"No, you don't need to apologize. It was that Psy-something's fault." said Mio.

"Psyqualia, Mio." corrected her sister before returning to her childhood friend "She's right Kai. If Ren-Niichan didn't have that power, we would have continued to live normally until we will move to this town."

"Even if you would move here, we would have continued to see or write to each other." said Kai.

"Happy to know that." said Akiko.

When they arrived at home, their parents were shocked to see Kai with the girls. Their daughters explained the reason he's here and they greeted Kai like they used to before he moved here.

"If you want, I can give a call to Ren and Tetsu so that they know that you're here." suggested Kai.

"Yeah, it would be great!" Akiko exclaimed with joy.

Her childhood friends will come back in her life, she isn't bullied at school, has made new friends, lives in a comfortable house and her family loves her. Everything is perfect. She feels that nothing can ruin her happy life.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

**Planet Cray**

Somewhere, in the cold dungeon of an imperial-looking castle, a young woman in her twenties, a thin blanket around her shoulders, was chained to the walls of her cell. The dark cold chains are long enough to allow her to move her hands and feet freely and walk a bit. Her untidy dark reddish crimson hair was so long that it touches the ground when she sits on the stony floor. Her cream-coloured skin was messy due to the dirt and her golden eyes were darkened from nostalgia. Her only clothe was a dirty white dress that ends at her knees. Despite her horrible condition, she was smiling warmly and happily.

"Cara…" she murmured.

A single tear ran on her cheek and fell in a crack between two stones.

TO BE CONTINUED  
**Please review.**

Ending song: **Bad Apple** by **Touhou** (Japanese dub)/ **Christina Vee** (English dub)


	4. New friends and old ones

**Here's the fourth chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Opening song:** Believe in my Existence **by** JAM Project**

**Chapter 4: New friends and old ones**

Akiko was doing her new morning routine. Yesterday night, she didn't have a weird dream. It must be a good sign.

"We're leaving!" said Akiko as she and Mio exited their house.

To their surprise, Aichi and Emi were waiting at their home's gates.

"Good morning." greeted the blue-haired boy.

"Aichi-kun?" the redhead looked surprised as she stammered "Goo…Good morning."

"What are you two doing here?" asked Mio.

"Well, Aichi wanted to walk with Akiko-senpai to school, so he woke up very early." Emi answered "When I left the house, he was already in front of yours. I'm surprised he was awake that soon."

The Suzuki siblings understood that Aichi must have been waiting for a long time before they came out of their home. Akiko couldn't help but feeling guilty.

"You…You didn't have to. I…" she stuttered "I could have been fine with just Mio."

"Yeah, but I've promised Kai-kun to protect you." replied her classmate "He gave me his trust, so I cannot disappoint him."

The redhead gasped slightly before blushing lightly and smiling softly. Aichi is such a good guy, so trustworthy, kind and loyal to his friends. She giggled before walking to him.

"Okay, I understand," she said "but don't do too much, please."

The blue-haired boy nodded "I promise I won't."

The group walked away from the Suzukis' residence. They were so preoccupied by school and talking, that they didn't noticed the father looking over the window while raising the curtain and drinking his coffee.

"Ayame." he called his wife who was finishing making his bento.

"Yes, what is it?" she asked.

"How old is Akiko?" he said with a serious tone.

Ayame looked at him with confusion "She's 14 years old and will be 15 next month, dear. Why do you ask?"

Her husband was silent for a moment. Next month, it will make nine years since _that day_, but that wasn't the most important thing in his mind right now.

"I'm worried."

"Huh?" the brunette didn't understand.

Then, the father panicked and ran around the house like a child, ignoring the coffee spilled on the floor "MY DAUGHTER! MY PRECIOUS AKIKO! MY PURE AND INNOCENT LITTLE PRINCESS OF AUTUMN! SHE CONTINUES TO FREQUENT BOYS! WHY IS IT ALWAYS BOYS AND NOT GIRLS? I'VE EVEN FOUND OUT THAT KAI-KUN IS LIVING IN THIS TOWN!"

The dark-haired man kneeled and cried with his face and his right fist hitting the wooden floor "WHAT COULD POSSIBLY GO WORSE? AT THIS RATE, SHE'LL HOBNOB WITH THEM AT THE AGE OF 16, RUN AWAY FROM HOME WITH ONE OF THEM, DROP OUT AND ABANDON US!"

His wife sighed to his immature behaviour before getting the material for cleaning "Dear, you're exaggerating..._again_. Aichi-kun is a good boy. We can trust him."

She remembered the times when her eldest daughter was hanging out with Kai, Ren and Tetsu. Her husband didn't mind Ren (he looked so much like Akiko…physically at least), but he was worrying when it was about the two others. Kai was about the same age as the red-haired boy, but (the father heard) he is quite popular with the girls. With Tetsu, it was worse: tall guy, strong arms, deep voice; a boy ready to become a man. In front of them, the father was calm. When they went somewhere with Akiko, he asked for a day off and followed the group, making sure they wouldn't notice him.

"How do you know his name?" the dark-haired man asked, looking at her with teary eyes.

"He visited us with his family, before yesterday." she answered calmly while cleaning the mess made by her husband.

"BEFORE YESTERDAY?" he exclaimed "HE CAME TO OUR HOUSE, THAT DAY, AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THAT?"

"He came with his family, dear. He's very nice, a bit shy and plays Vanguard. Just like Akiko." she replied "I didn't tell you, because I knew that you'll overreact."

"WHERE DOES HE LIVE?" he asked, standing up.

"At the house next to us, around the right corner." she said.

To that answer, the father fainted on the ground. Quickly, Ayame tries to wake him up.

"_We're going to have a long discussion, tonight. I can feel it."_ she thought with a sigh.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

**Hitsue Junior High School**

Aichi and Akiko arrived at the school grounds where they noticed a girl with raven-coloured hair tied into a messy bun, sky-blue eyes and thick black round-framed glasses, wearing their school's female uniform with dirt on it, being bullied by three boys taller than her. They were passing a book to each other, far from the girl's reach. She was crying.

"Please! Give my book back!" she begged.

"HAHAHA! And what are going to do about it? Hit me with it?" asked one of the boys.

The two others laughed too. Akiko's hands turned to fists as they were trembling. An angry frown was on her face. She hates that. She hates people hurting others. She hates it more than anything in the world, no, the Universe! Without any hesitation and more thoughts in mind, she ran toward the boy who was holding the book and tackled him with all her might. He fell as he let go of the book which the redhead grabbed and handed to the girl with glasses. Then, she looked at the boy trio with a glare as she shielded the dark bluenette.

"How dare you? Three against one, that's cowardice!" she scolded "You should be ashamed of yourselves!"

"Akiko-chan!" exclaimed Aichi as he ran to the girl's side.

He has to protect her! He promised Kai that he will!

"HUH? Who the hell are you?" asked the boy with brown hair and a green bandana.

"Hey, I think she's Ren Suzugamori's sister." said the one with shoulder-length black hair.

"What? You mean **THE** Ren Suzugamori from AL4?" exclaimed the last boy who has very short spiky dark brown hair.

"That's impossible!" replied the bandana-boy.

"She must be! I mean look at her hair!" the black-haired boy pointed at the redhead "She has the same hair colour as him! There's no way it's a coincidence!"

Akiko took the information in mind _"So they know Ren-Niichan…"_

"You're right. Ren Suzugamori is my big brother!" she said proudly "If I were you, boys, I would apologize to my friend over there before you get into trouble for bothering us."

Immediately, with fright, the trio rapidly said sorry to the glasses-wearing girl before dashing inside their school. Aichi was amazed that his classmate was this brave against bullies. He thought it's only when she plays Vanguard.

"_I guess I was wrong."_

"Are you alright?" asked the crimson-haired girl softly and caringly to the one with dark-hair.

The dark bluenette has stopped crying, her book tightly against her. Akiko helped her getting rid of the dirt on her clothes.

"T-Thank you." she said shyly.

"It's nothing." replied Akiko with a friendly smile "Anyone would do it for a friend."

"You…You want to be my friend?" the raven-haired girl asked "Aren't…Aren't you pitying me?"

The redhead looked upset "I would never do that. Honestly, I think you're eyes are better than mines. My golden ones are so unusual compared to yours."

"T-Thank you." she said to her compliment (?).

"By the way, I'm Akiko Suzuki." introduced the redhead before pointing at the blue-haired boy with her head "and this is Aichi Sendou."

"Hi." greeted Aichi.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Miyako Kawaguchi." introduced the raven-haired girl before noticing something "Wait. I thought you said you're Ren Suzugamori's little sister. So why "Suzuki" is your family name?"

Akiko giggled "It's a long story. For now, Miyako-chan, I'm happy that we're friends."

She and her new friend shook hand before going at their class with Aichi. Too bad Miyako isn't in theirs. Science was their first lesson. The second was Moral Education. Japanese language was for the third. Finally, the fourth and last one of the morning classes was Maths. Lunch time arrived soon. Miyako decided to eat her dinner with her new friends. A bit later, Morikawa and Izaki joined them. The arrogant boy had to apologize to the redhead for teasing her, yesterday. They discussed about themselves and Vanguard. The raven-haired girl told them that she's an only child with parents that come home very late due to their work. She even said that she has a Pale Moon deck and knows how to play the card game, but had never played it before.

"Don't worry! I, the super strong Morikawa, will have the honour of being your first opponent!" said the spiky-haired teen with his usual arrogance.

The little group (even Miyako) sweatdropped and made a face.

"Morikawa-kun, you won't have time for a cardfight." said Aichi.

"Yeah, lunch time will be over soon." informed Akiko.

With an unhappy growl, Morikawa sulked. Lunch time was over. The two last lessons of today were Social studies and Health class. The group and Miyako went outside school when everything was over. To their surprise, they saw a black limousine at the gates. It attracted everyone's attention. Who came out of it surprised more the students: Ren Suzugamori, Tetsu Shinjou and Asaka Narumi from Team New AL4! The scholars went closer to get an autograph or a picture of them with their phone. Ren and Tetsu were looking around while Asaka was worried for her dear beloved superior (Ren, obviously).

"R…Ren-sama…what exactly are you searching for?" she asked.

"We're looking for someone." answered the redhead with a cheerful and happy expression "Kai told us that she attends this school."

"Sh…SHE?" exclaimed the blue-haired girl, realising what her superior has said.

"Akiko-chan!" he called "Where are you, Akiko-chan?"

The red-haired girl hears her name as she tries to walk through the crowd. That voice, she has heard it so many times. The closer she was to the voice, the more her tears began to rise to her eyes. When she was finally in front of the famous team, the little drops of water were running on her cheeks. Soon, a happy smile appeared on her face as she called her childhood friends' name.

"Shinjou-kun, Ren…!" she ran to them but her way was blocked by Asaka.

The blue-haired girl looked at her with a hateful glare.

"Who are you and who do you think you are, trying to get Ren-sama's attention like that?" she asked coldly "And why are you imitating his hair colour?"

Ren put a hand on her shoulder which made her look at him with worry and gentleness. He didn't look very happy.

"R…Ren-sama." she said.

"Don't talk like that to Akiko-chan, Asaka." he ordered with a serious tone "I won't forgive you if you continue."

Asaka flinched for a moment before bowing lightly "I…I understand, Ren-sama. I…I apologize for my behaviour."

Ren ignored her as he walked toward Akiko, who still has tears in her golden eyes. A soft smile was on his face. Everything and everyone fell in silence. He looked at the other redhead and wiped her tears with a gentle finger. Then, to everyone's shock (besides Aichi and Tetsu), they hugged each other. Asaka was ready to go in rampage-mode due to great jealousy.

"_Why Ren-sama is hugging her? It should be me to have that!" _she thought_ "She's gonna pay!"_

As if he was reading her thoughts, Tetsu whispered to her "Ren cares a lot about Akiko-chan. So don't do something that will make you face his wrath."

When he said "his", he meant "Ren's, Kai's and his wrath". The blue-haired girl did as he said, but continued to look at Akiko with hatred. Even the taller guy called her by her first name with "-chan" in it.

"Akiko-chan, do you want to visit my headquarters?" asked Ren.

"Fo…For real?" replied his 'sister' "But…my parents…"

"Don't worry. Kai gave me your new house's phone number so that I can tell them where you'll be and why you might return late." He reassured "You can even take your new friends with you."

Ren's (almost) look-alike smiled brightly. She and the others went inside the limousine and were taken to his workplace. It took at least 2 hours before they arrived. When she saw the tall building, she was awed by it. Inside, she was more. Besides Aichi, her friends felt the same.

"Incredible!" she exclaimed.

"Isn't it?" Ren put his arm around her shoulders.

Asaka was gritting her teeth as she growled under her breath. She couldn't stand seeing that girl laughing happily with HER Ren. She's so gonna pay! Soon, they arrived at the training room.

"You know, you can be part of our team if you want, just like old times." suggested the red-haired teen to Akiko.

The latter smiled and nodded "Yeah!"

That's when Ren's admirer decided to step in "Hold on a sec'!"

Everyone looked at her.

"Hmm…what is it, Asaka?"

"Ren-sama, I want to test her to see if she really deserves to be part of AL4!"

They were surprised by the blue-haired girl's request. Tetsu can see why she asked for that while Ren didn't (obviously). He smiled and accepted. At the motion-figure-system fight stage, Asaka and Akiko put their Grade 0 on the Vanguard circle and their deck in the deck-zone, (the redhead put her special card in hers) drew five cards, put the ones they didn't want, shuffled it again and redrew.

"I'm warning you that I won't hold back!" said firmly Asaka.

Her opponent nodded "Neither will I!"

They flipped their face-down card "Stand up, (my) Vanguard!"

Their entourage became a realistic-looking place on Cray (it's the same one from Aichi and Akiko's cardfight).

**BATTLE BEGINS!**

"Kuraudia **(POW: 4000)**!" Akiko was a silver cat-looking creature with lime-green eyes and purple and black armour with diamond-shaped emeralds

"_Girl Who Crossed the Gap_ **(POW: 5000)**!" Asaka was a young girl wearing a little dress composed of a black strapless top with red buttons and a pink feathery skirt, black high-heeled shoes, a red bow-tie, a black glove for the right hand, a red one for the left one and a black and red cape and has pointy ears and long wavy bluish gray hair tied in a high ponytail by a red and black ribbon.

"_So she uses a Pale Moon deck."_ noticed the redhead.

"_So she uses a Royal Paladin deck."_ thought her opponent with anger and jealousy _"A clan so different, yet so similar to the one of Ren-sama! Grrr, she's so, so gonna pay!" _

"I'll go first…if you don't mind that is." she said harshly as she drew a card "I ride _Dark Metal Bicorn_ **(POW: 8000)**, move _Girl Who Crossed the Gap _behind and call _Skull Juggler_ **(POW: 7000)**!"

Some kind of grey horse with a ram's head with an orange mane and tail with golden accessories appeared on the Vanguard circle while _Girl Who Crossed the Gap_ was behind it and a shirtless teal-skinned demon with pointy ears, a grey and fuchsia-purple striped sleep hat and baggy pants of the same colours and pattern, juggling three skulls, was at its left.

"I activate Skull Juggler's skill: when he is placed on Vanguard or Rear-guard circle, if I have a Pale Moon vanguard, I can soulcharge (1 unit)!" Asaka put the top card of her deck in the soul "Turn end!"

Akiko nodded before drawing "My turn!"

Her special card was already in her hand, so she has to put as many units as possible in the soul before her next turn.

"Tetsu and I are cheering for you, Akiko-chan! Do your best! "encouraged Ren.

His sister-like friend smile joyfully at him "I will!"

While the gang was watching the battle, Tetsu began to worry. Not for his best friend or Akiko, but for Asaka's green-eyed monster. The fight was barely beginning and it already became fiery.

"Hey! Tetsu, you have to cheer for Akiko-chan, too! Otherwise, she'll never be part of the team like before!"

"Uh…Right." the older teen (?) returned his attention to the cardfight "Give it your all, Akiko-chan! You can do it!"

The girl was smiling more "Thanks, Shinjou-kun, and don't worry. I won't let you, guys, down."

"_That's not what I'm concerned about, right now."_ inside, he was sweatdropping.

To the guys' encouragements, especially Ren's, Asaka was burning more with jealousy.

"_I can't believe it! Ren-sama wants me to LOSE? Grrr, she's so, so, so gonna pay!"_

"I ride _Little Sage Marron_, move Kuraudia behind and call _Dream Painter_ and _Silent Sage, Sharon_!" then, she played her strategy "I activate Kuraudia's, _Dream Painter_'s and Sharon's skill: I move Kuraudia to the soul to give POW+3000 to Marron **(POW: 8000+3000=11000)** until end of turn, the same for Sharon for giving POW+3000 to Dream Painter **(POW: 6000+3000=9000)** until end of turn and I sent one Royal Paladin unit from my hand to the soul!"

She has now only two cards in her hand and three cards in her soul. Aichi, Ren and Tetsu immediately recognized her usual plan.

"So she continued to use that card, huh?" the red-haired teen thought aloud before chuckling "Akiko-chan sure didn't change."

Miyako looked at Ren.

"Wha…What particular card are you talking about…Ren-san?" asked shyly the girl.

Akiko's (almost) look-alike chuckled "You'll see."

"It's a one of a kind unit." said Izaki "When that card will be on the field, you'll be surprised."

"Even though it's just a weak Grade 2." added personally Morikawa.

Everyone made a face and/or sweatdropped. Only Ren kept his positive face.

Time for the Battle Phase!

"_Dream Painter_ attack _Dark Metal Bicorn_!"

"No guard."

The flying elf gave damage.

"Damage trigger check: no trigger."

The first damage was made.

"Marron attack Bicorn!"

"No guard!"

"Drive trigger check: Stand trigger! I give the POW+5000 to _Dream Painter_ **(POW: 9000+5000=14000)** and I stand him again!"

The little sage fought with the opponent's Vanguard.

"Damage trigger check: Draw trigger! I give the POW+5000 to Bicorn **(POW: 8000+5000=13000)** and I draw a card!"

It was now the second damage and the younger girl's opponent has five cards in her hand. Five cards to defend herself, maybe four, if she has a Grade 3. The younger girl will take the risk.

"_Dream Painter_ attack _Dark Metal Bicorn_!"

"I guard with _Purple Trapezist_ **(SLD: 5000)**!"

A female trapezist with long blonde hair and two horns, wearing a bluish green costume, appeared in the Guard-zone. The flying elf hurt the girl, but not the animal **(POW: 14000-5000=9000)**.

"Turn end."

"My turn!" Asaka drew "I ride _Barking Cerberus_ **(POW: 10000) **and call _Nitro Juggler_ **(POW: 9000)**!"

A clown-looking three-headed dog replaced the ram-like creature on the Vanguard circle and a lavender-skinned being, wearing a white suit and a white top hat and holding test tubes containing green liquid between his fingers, was at the animal's left.

"I activate _Nitro Juggler_'s skill: when this unit is placed on the Vanguard or Rear-guard circle, if I have a Pale Moon Vanguard, I can soulcharge (1 unit)! Then, I activate _Girl Who Crossed the Gap_'s counterblast!" she flipped one card in her Damage-zone face down and put the card in the soul "By paying the cost, if I have a Pale Moon Vanguard, I can choose a Pale Moon other than a card named "_Girl Who Crossed the Gap_" from the soul and call it to a Rear-guard circle. The one I pick is _Dancing Princess of the Night Sky_ **(POW: 8000)**!"

A green-haired woman in a colourful outfit appeared at the left of _Barking Cerberus_. Then, the other card of the blue-haired girl's Damage-zone was used for another counterblast.

"I activate _Dancing Princess of the Night Sky_'s skill: when she is placed on Vanguard or Rear-guard circle, if I have a Pale Moon vanguard, I can search my deck for up to one Grade 2 or less Pale Moon, put it in the soul and shuffle my deck." she did all the things she said.

Then, it was the Battle Phase!

"_Dancing Princess of the Night Sky_ attacks Marron!"

"No guard!"

The girl hit the glasses-wearing girl.

"Damage trigger check: no trigger."

Akiko's first damage was made.

"_Barking Cerberus_ attacks Marron!"

"No guard!"

"Drive trigger check: Critical trigger! I give the CRITICAL to _Barking Cerberus_ **(CRITICAL: 1+1=2)** and the POW+5000 to _Nitro Juggler_ **(POW: 9000+5000=14000)**!"

The little sage received two injuries.

"Damage trigger check! The first: no trigger. The second: Draw trigger! I give the POW+5000 to Marron **(POW: 8000+5000=13000)** and I draw a card!"

Asaka's opponent had now three damages.

"_Nitro Juggler_ attacks Marron!"

"I guard with Giro!"

The sphere-shaped owl appeared on the Guard-zone. The bird was defeated, but the young glasses-wearing boy was safe **(POW: 14000-10000=4000)**.

"When Giro is put into the drop zone from the Guard-zone, I put this card into the soul." The redhead did as she said.

The bluenette growled under her breath "Turn end."

"That makes four cards in the soul." noticed Tetsu.

"Which means POW+8000." said Aichi.

Ren let go a little restrained laugh "She'll ride her card, now."

Surprised by his prediction, everyone looked at him.

"R-Really?" asked Miyako.

"Yep, the cards told me that." said the older redhead.

Only Aichi and Tetsu didn't have an expression of confusion.

"However," he began to say "even without that ability, I can clearly see it."

"H-How?" Aichi wanted to know.

The redhead arched an eyebrow "You didn't notice? She always smiles when she has her special card in her hand."

The blue-haired boy remembered his fight with Akiko "Oh, yeah."

They returned their attention to the battlefield. The redheaded girl drew a card and it was time.

"Being of darkness, you hide in the shadows, waiting to catch your preys in your shadowy traps. Now is the time to leave the dark world you once knew so that you can fight beside your allies. Stand on the battlefield, my guardian angel! I ride Shadow Hunter, Melaine!"

"Here she comes!" exclaimed Izaki.

Miyako was watching the apparition of her new friend's unique card. Marron was surrounded by darkness before being replaced by Akiko's older look-alike. The two bluenettes were shocked to the sight.

"I activate Melaine's counterblast and skill!" the redhead flipped all of her three damages face down "I retire all of your front-row units and she gets POW+2000 for each card in the soul! Since she has 5 cards in it, she receives POW+10000 **(POW: 9000+10000=19000)**!"

Just like with Aichi's units, the ones of Asaka were sent in another world. Then, her opponent put_ Conjurer of Mithril_ at the vanguard's left side.

"I activate his skill: when this unit is placed on Vanguard or Rear-guard circle, I reveal the top card of my deck. If the revealed card is a Grade 1 or 2 Royal Paladin, I can call it to Rear-guard, and if not, I shuffle my deck.

She looked and a sigh of relief came out of her mouth. The card she drew was another _Dream Painter_ which she placed behind _Conjurer of Mithril_. Again she activated its skill. Now, Melaine has another POW+2000 **(POW: 19000+2000=21000)**. Also she called Borgal **POW: 6000)**, a robotic colonel-looking dog, behind the first _Dream Painter_.

"Borgal's skill is activated: during my turn, if the number of Royal Paladin units in my soul is six or more, it gets POW+3000 **(POW: 6000+3000=9000)**!"

The Battle Phase began again!

"With a boost from _Dream Painter_, Conjurer **(POW: 7000+6000=13000)** attacks!"

"No guard!"

The elf injured the three-headed dog.

"Damage trigger check: no trigger."

That was the third damage in Asaka's side.

"Melaine attacks!"

"No guard!"

"Drive trigger check: Critical trigger! I give the POW+5000 to the second _Dream Painter_ **(POW: 6000+5000=11000)** and the CRITICAL+1 to Melaine **(CRITICAL: 1+1=2)**!"

Melaine injured the canine.

"Damage trigger check! The first: no trigger. The second: no trigger."

That made five damages.

"Boosted by Borgal, Dream Painter **(POW: 11000+9000=20000)** attacks!"

"I guard with _Midnight Bunny_ **(SLD: 5000)** and _Dynamite Juggler_ **(SLD: 10000)**!"

A pink humanoid bunny and a green goblin with pointy teeth, wearing a blue and red clown outfit and standing on a barrel with a red skull on it, appeared in the Guard circle **(SLD: 5000+10000=15000)**. Now, Asaka had only two cards in her hand and four cards in her soul.

The elf beat the rabbit and goblin, but not the dog **(POW: 20000-15000=5000)**.

"Turn end."

"That's good, Akiko-chan! You're almost there! Keep up the good work!" exclaimed Ren.

"Umm…Ren, I think you have done enough cheering for now." told Tetsu.

"Eh? Why?"

"_Isn't it obvious?"_ the taller man thought before saying "It's unfair that Asaka doesn't have some encouragements while Akiko-chan already has all of our support."

"O, I see."

On the battlefield, Asaka had already stood her vanguard and drew a card. When she heard their short discussion, a little smile of relief was on her face.

"_Finally, Ren-sama will encourage me." _

Sadly, her happiness was broken in pieces by Ren's next words.

"You'll cheer for her while I'll cheer for Akiko-chan."

The blue-haired girl's mind was falling in the white zone while Tetsu, inside, had facepalmed with desperation. His friend got it all wrong. When the bearded guy noticed the state of Asaka, he saw her with a blazing fire-like aura around her. This time, she was really angry with jealousy. The situation is going to get worse.

"I ride _Silver Thorn Dragon Tamer, Luquier_ **(POW: 10000)**!" she exclaimed with rage.

On the field, Cerberus was replaced a female elf with very long black hair, a black revealing leather outfit and a tattoo on her left forearm and left side of her stomach.

"And now I activate her _LIMIT BREAK_!" the remaining three cards of her damage-zone were turned face down as all of her soul's cards were placed on the rear-guard circles "I choose up to one Grade 0, Grade 1, Grade 2 and Grade 3 Pale Moon from the soul and call them to separate rear-guard circles! Also, Luquier's skill gives her POW+3000 when a unit from her soul is moved to rear-guard **(POW: 10000+3000=13000)**!"

The units were placed like this:

**Barking Cerberus / Silver Thorn Dragon Tamer, Luquier /Midnight Invader (POW: 10000)**

**Midnight Bunny (POW: 7000) / [… {[Empty]} …] / Girl Who Crossed the Gap**

"With a boost from _Midnight Bunny_, _Barking Cerberus_ **(POW: 10000+7000=17000) **attacks Melaine!"

"No guard."

The three-headed dog injured Akiko's older look-alike.

"Damage trigger check: Draw trigger! I give the POW+5000 to Melaine **(POW: 9000+5000=14000)** and I draw a card."

It was Akiko's fourth damage.

"Luquier attacks your vanguard!"

"No guard!"

"Twin drive! The first: no trigger. The second: Heal trigger! I give the POW+5000 to Luquier **(POW: 13000+5000=18000)** and heal one damage!"

The female hunter of darkness received damage. This was the fifth one, without a trigger effect.

"Midnight Invader, boosted by Girl Who Crossed the Gap **(POW: 10000+5000=15000)**, attacks Melaine!" that was Asaka's last attack in this turn "Also, when it attacks the opponent's vanguard, if the latter is a Pale Moon, it gets POW+2000 **(POW: 15000+2000=17000)** until the end of battle!"

She has to defend her vanguard! If she doesn't, it will be over for her!

"I intercept with _Conjurer of Mithril_ **(SLD: 5000)**!"

The male elf went to the Guard-zone and received the damage from the chimera-like creature. It defeated the protector **(POW: 17000-5000=12000)**, but Melaine was safe… for now, at least.

The bluenette growled under her breath "Turn end."

The redhead sighed with relief. She was that close to lose. She doesn't want that. She wants to be with Ren and Tetsu again…like the old times. She wants that more than anything!

"No matter what, I'll win this battle and be part of AL4!" she exclaimed with determination "I stand and draw!"

Again, another risk was shown in front of her. She made quick calculations and strategies.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? Hurry up! I don't have all day!" said Asaka, impatient to beat and humiliate her.

Her opponent was too focused on her game to listen to her cruel words. She should use that card or not? Like before, she decided to ride it and apologized to Melaine in a soft whisper.

"I ride _Soul Saver Dragon_ and call _Knight of Silence, Gallatin_!"

A blue and cream-coloured dragon, with wings of the same colours, a long tail and red eyes, took Melaine's place as the vanguard. The blind swordsman appeared at the dragon's right.

"I activate _Soul Saver Dragon_'s soulblast!" five cards of her soul were sent to the Drop-zone "I give POW+5000 to Borgal **(POW: 6000+5000=11000)**, the _Dream Painter_ **(POW: 6000+5000=11000)** of the right andGallatin **(POW: 10000+5000=15000)**!"

Then, Dream Painter and Borgal changed places with each other. It's time for the Battle Phase!

"_Soul Saver Dragon_ attacks Luquier! Also, when it attacks the opponent's vanguard, its skill gives it POW+3000 **(POW: 10000+3000=13000)**!"

"No guard!"

"Twin drive! First check: no trigger. Second check: Heal trigger! I give the POW+5000 to Borgal **(POW: 11000+5000=16000)** and heal a damage."

Akiko's dragon injured the young black-haired woman.

"Damage trigger check: no trigger."

One more and Asaka will lose.

"Boosted by _Dream Painter_, Borgal **(POW: 16000+6000=22000) **attacks!"

"I guard with _Girl Who Crossed the Gap _and intercept with _Barking Cerberus_ **(SLD: 5000) (SLD: 10000+5000=15000)**!"

The robotic dog injured the defenders, but not the vanguard **(POW: 22000-15000=7000)**.

"With a boost from Dream Painter, Gallatin **(POW: 15000+11000=26000)** attacks Luquier!"

"I guard with _Hades Ringmaster_ **(SLD: 10000)** and _Popcorn Boy_ **(SLD: 10000)**!"

In the bluenette's Guard-zone, a little blond boy with blue eyes riding a tricycle with popcorn containers and a purple-skinned demon in a tailcoat appeared **(POW: 10000+10000=20000)**. Gallatin defeated the protectors, but didn't do any damage **(POW: 26000-20000=6000)**.

"Turn end." Akiko said.

A victorious smirk appeared on her opponent's face as she stood and drew "It seems that you're out of luck. You have only two cards to defend yourself plus one with the ability to intercept. It's obvious that you'll lose…with these cards."

She revealed them to the redhead who had a very concentrated gaze. Seeing the two units, the younger girl knew that her loss depends of this turn's next moves.

"Be enthralled by the score that's playing! I ride Starlight Melody Tamer, Farah **(POW: 11000)**!"

The first Grade 3 unit was replaced by a young girl with fuchsia and white wings for arms, a revealing fuchsia-pink outfit and teal-coloured hair.

"I activate her Persona Blast!" she sent the copy of Farah in the Drop-zone as she flipped one damage face down "I soulcharge (2 units), choose one Pale Moon from the soul and call it to rear-guard. The one I choose is _Skull Juggler _**(POW: 7000)** and he gets POW+3000 **(POW: 7000+3000=10000) **and his skill soulcharges (1 unit) the vanguard.

A dark teal-skinned demon with in a grey and dark-fuchsia clown outfit juggling skulls appeared at Farah's left. Then, it time for, maybe, the last Battle Phase of the cardfight!

"With a boost of _Girl Who Crossed the Gap_, _Midnight Invader_ **(POW: 10000+5000=15000)** attacks_ Soul Saver Dragon_!"

"No guard."

_Soul Saver Dragon_ received an injury.

"Damage trigger check: Critical trigger! I give everything to _Soul Saver Dragon _**(POW: 10000+5000=15000; CRITICAL: 1+1=2)**!"

Akiko has again five damages. One more and it's over!

"Farah attacks your vanguard!"

"I guard with Marron **(SLD: 5000)**!"

"Twin drive! The first: no trigger. The second: Critical trigger!" Asaka saw that she won't give a damage if she gives the trigger to Farah **(POW: 11000+5000-5000=11000)** "I give everything to Skull Juggler **(POW: 10000+5000=15000; CRITICAL: 1+1=2)**!"

Since Farah's attack points weren't higher than _Soul Saver Dragon_, she didn't cause damage and only defeated the little sage **(POW: 11000-5000=6000)**.

"Boosted by _Midnight Bunny_, _Skull Juggler_ **(POW: 15000+7000=22000) **attacks!"

"I guard with Elaine!"

The circus demon defeated the healer, but the dragon was in good shape **(POW: 22000-10000=12000)**. The bluenette growled with frustration that she had damaged only one time the redhead.

"Turn end." she said coldly and angrily.

"I stand and draw!"

The redhead was surprised by the card she drew, but was soon glad that she did. She has five damages, so it's okay to use it now. Also, her opponent has the same number of damage as her.

"I've never said it, before, but there's always a first for everything, right?" she said innocently to Asaka "I declare…MY FINAL TURN!"

Everyone was surprised to her confident words. Only Ren and Tetsu smiled and lightly chuckled.

"Hero chosen by the white sacred dragon, fight by our side to protect what is important! I ride _White Dragon Knight, Pendragon _**(POW: 10000)**!"

A man with long pale sand-coloured hair in a white, purple and orange armour and helmet replaced her dragon vanguard.

"Now, I activate his LIMIT BREAK!" she drew five cards "Among these cards, I choose one Grade 3 unit and ride it. After that, I shuffle my deck."

She did what Pendragon's LIMIT BREAK asked and looked. A happy smile of relief was on her face.

"I choose _Fang of Light, Garmore_ **(POW: 10000)**!"

Soon, the first knight was replaced by a golden one with claw-like sabers and long chocolate-brown hair. Then, after the shuffle of the deck, Akiko discarded the only card in her hand.

"I activate Garmore's skill: I search my deck for a Snogal **(POW: 6000) **or Brugal, call it to rear-guard and shuffle my deck again. Also, Garmore gets POW+1000 for each Snogal and Brugal on the field."

Behind the knight, a robotic-looking husky dog appeared. Garmore's POW was now **(POW: 11000)**. Asaka was getting more and more annoyed.

"Hey! What's with all those skills activating one another? You're starting to give me a headache!"

"Oh, I'm sorry about it." she apologized sincerely before smiling softly "If that can help you, I'm done with the skills and all that."

In other words, she was ready to fight.

"Boosted by _Dream Painter_, Borgal **(POW: 6000+6000=12000)** attacks Farah!

"I intercept with _Skull Juggler_ **(SLD: 5000)**!"

The High-Beast defeated the defender, but didn't injure the vanguard **(POW: 12000-5000=7000)**.

"With a boost from the other _Dream Painter_, Gallatin **(POW: 10000+6000=16000) **attacks!"

With the little time she has left, the bluenette realized that if she guarded with her Critical-trigger unit **(SLD: 10000)**, she won't have enough defense to protect her vanguard for the next attack. The other card she possesses has **(SLD: 5000)**. It wouldn't be enough against Garmore, plus the triggers **(POW: 11000+6000+? + ? -5000=12000+? + ?)**. If she changes the order of her defenses, it won't change a thing **(POW: 16000-5000=11000) (POW:** **11000+6000+? + ? -10000=7000+? + ?)**. Frustration was shown on her face before she lowered her head with defeat.

"No…No guard." she declared.

Everyone knew it was the end. The blind knight injured the winged girl. With a trembling hand, she looked at the top card of her deck.

"Damage trigger check…no trigger."

The bluenette's vanguard and her allies disappeared in black stardust with fuchsia-coloured glint.

**END OF BATTLE (WINNER: Akiko Suzuki) **

The motion-figure-system fight stage shut itself down and the scenery faded away.

"In…Incredible." murmured Miyako with awe.

"Even Asaka was defeated by her." said Aichi, feeling the same.

They watched the two female opponents putting their cards back into their deck. Akiko put her Melaine in her locket. A bright smile was seen on her face. She has won. Never in her life had she felt that much joy over a victory.

"_Finally, I'm back in the team." _

She walked toward Asaka and gave her hand to her "It was a good fight, Narumi-san. I hope we'll play again."

Still angry and frustrated, he bluenette slapped her hand away with all of her strength. That shocked everyone, especially Ren and Tetsu. Akiko looked at her with pained eyes.

"Na…Narumi-san…" she murmured.

"Shut up!" she exclaimed hatefully which made the redhead flinch "Because of you…Because of you…MY LIFE IS RUINED!"

Then, she slapped the girl's cheek. Due to it, Akiko lost her balance and fell on the floor. Immediately, her childhood friends and Aichi descended the stairs to come to her rescue.

"Asaka, stop it!" ordered Ren, but, for the first time, she ignored his voice.

Akiko tried to stand up as she put a hand on her suffering cheek. Her eyes had tears in them as she looked at the angry bluenette. The sad sight of the redhead made her frustration boil even more. She took a very tight grip on a big amount of her dark crimson hair and pulled it harshly. A cry of pain came out of the victim's mouth as the tears flowed down slowly on her cheeks.

"You think you're so sweet and innocent." she said through her gritted teeth "What does Ren-sama can possibly see in you, you man-stealer!"

Asaka was about to slap her again, but Ren firmly grabbed her wrist before she could.

"THAT'S ENOUGH, ASAKA!" he exclaimed with anger.

He couldn't believe it: the blue-haired girl, who was so obedient with him, disobeyed all of his orders! She tried to struggle out of his grasp. Tetsu held her other arm with the same strength as Ren while Aichi quickly, but carefully made her let go of Akiko's hair. When he did it, he quickly took her in his arms and far from the older girl's reach. His arms tightly around her trembling body barely standing made him look like a shield. She had a tight grip on his uniform as she sobbed, the tears not stopping. Tetsu then held both of Asaka's arms behind her back and prevented her to escape. Ren looked at his sister-like friend with apologizing eyes.

"I'm sorry your victory had to lead to this." he said sadly "I'll tell my driver to take you guys back home."

The younger redhead looked over her shoulder to see him and nodded weakly.

"Ye…Yes…Re…Ren-Niichan." she stammered softly.

Hearing the soft reply, Asaka's eyes widenedshe stopped trying to get the younger girl. Tetsu saw that as a sign that everything was safe for now. On his guard, he let her go.

"_She's…She's Ren-sama's little sister?"_

While she watched her superior taking Akiko and the others to the door, she realized the terrible thing she had done. Ren looked at her over his shoulder with greatly angry eyes. His terrifying gaze made her yelp and flinch.

"When I'll get back, we'll have a talk about your serious actions." he said it menacingly.

When everyone, included Tetsu, left, Asaka was all alone in the room with only the feeling of guilt and fear for company. During the entire ride, no one said a word. At Akiko's house, the younger redhead and her new friends exited the vehicle. Ren and Tetsu only wished them "goodbye" and "good night" before leaving. Morikawa, Izaki and Miyako went to their home. Aichi, while holding hand with the still sad Akiko, went to hers. He knocked at the door and was greeted by Ayame.

"Ah, Aichi-kun, where's Aki…" the mother said kindly before seeing the terrible state of her eldest daughter.

She gasped as she rushed to her child "Oh my god, Akiko!"

The woman hugged her and thanked the blue-haired boy for taking her home before she immediately brought the redhead inside. Aichi went home, worrying for his classmate's wellbeing. Meanwhile, with difficulties, the girl was explaining to her family what happened to her. Her father forgot the reason why he was acting so overprotectively toward her, this morning. Mio held her sibling's hand tightly in hers.

"…and that's why I ended up like that." she finished.

Her little sister was so angry.

"That girl is a horrible sore loser! I bet she's jealous because you're very close with Ren-senpai and Tetsu-senpai!" she exclaimed.

Then, she hugged Akiko as if the latter will disappear in any second. Tears flowed on her cheeks.

"That's not fair! Why do people like her always hurt you? You have done nothing wrong!" the brunette said between light sobs.

Their parents felt the same. It was the fifth day of their stay in this town and Akiko had already been physically and mentally injured. Will it always be like this? Whenever their eldest child was happy, it lasts only for a few days. The maximum was three years, when she was with Kai, Tetsu and Ren, despite the bullies, until Psyqualia ruined everything. Until now, Ayame thought she can finally see the redhead smile every time she came back home without injuries from kids picking on her. For Hiō, the father, he thought that his only worry for his daughter would be boys and dating, like any normal protective fatherly figure. Not wanting to make them feel sad again, Akiko informed them that Ren will have a talk with Asaka about her actions. After a moment of awkward silence, she went in her room, forgetting supper. She changed her outfit from the school uniform to her pyjama clothes before going under the warm blanket of her bed.

"_I hope that, tomorrow, I'll have a better day."_

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

**Planet Cray, the dungeon of the unknown castle**

The hands of the female prisoner with crimson hair turned into fists as she gritted her teeth and tears ran on her cheeks like little rivers. She didn't sob. If she made that particular sound, the guards will notice someone was wrong with her.

"Why? Why? Why?" she murmured "Cara…why?"

TO BE CONTINUED  
**Please review, but nothing too bad**

Ending song: **Bad Apple** by Touhou (Japanese dub)/ Christina Vee (English dub)

* * *

For those who want to know, here's the meaning the Suzuki family members' name:

-Mio: 美桜 = **Beautiful cherry blossom** in Japanese  
-Ayame: 菖蒲 = **Iris** in Japanese  
-Hiō: 日王= **Sun king** in Japanese

The reason why they are named like that will be explained in far later chapters.


End file.
